You're Not Her Father!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak... Selamat membaca dan mereview... Chap 6 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

.

.

NATSU POV.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bandara. Aku tersenyum puas karena berhasil menginjakkan kakiku kembali di tanah kelahiranku ini. Aku menyetop taksi dan memasukan tas koperku ini kedalam bagasinya. Lalu aku menaiki taksi itu.

"Ke kompleks Fairy Hill, pak!" aku menyebutkan tujuanku kepada supir taksi didepanku.

Supir taksi ini mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobilnya ketempat yang tadi kusebutkan. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku.

Ehem! Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku baru saja lulus kuliah S2 di London dan sekarang aku sudah kembali ke Jepang, kota kelahiranku. Sekarang ini aku sedang menuju kompleks perumahan Fairy Hill, untuk menemui pacarku yang sudah lama tidak pernah kutemui selama 4 tahun ini. Oh, aku benar-benar merindukannya! Bayangkan saja, aku harus meninggalkannya di Jepang selama 4 tahun karena tuntutan ayahku yang menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliah S1 dan S2 ku di London. Kuharap sewaktu aku bertemu Lisanna nanti, dia tidak akan mengomeliku ataupun menceramahiku karena jarang menguhubunginya akhir-akhir ini.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, jadwal kuliahku sangat padat ditambah lagi sesudahnya aku harus mengurus ijazahku dan segala keperluan lainnya agar aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan kepada kalian kalau nama pacarku adalah Lisanna Strauss. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan kami mulai pacaran sejak SMP. Tapi sesudah aku lulus SMA, aku terpaksa meninggalkannya di Jepang demi melanjutkan pendidikanku. Tapi walaupun begitu, kami tetap saling berkomunikasi dan tidak putus hubungan begitu saja.

"Anuu.. Kita sudah sampai." ucapan supir taksi didepanku langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku segera tersadar lalu turun dari taksi. Kuambil tas koperku dari bagasi mobil itu dan membayarkan uang ongkos taksiku. Setelah taksi itu melaju pergi meninggalkanku, aku segera menarik tas koperku menuju sebuah Apartement yang sudah sangat kuhafal dimana letaknya walaupun sudah 4 tahun ini tidak pernah kukunjungi lagi.

Namun langkahku langsung terhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah pemandangan didepan mataku. Aku melihat Lisanna dan seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal sedang berciuman.

BERCIUMAN?! Mereka berciuman didepan apartement Lisanna.

Lisanna... Bagaimana mungkin kau...

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari menghampiri mereka dan melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah pria berambut hitam yang tidak kukenal itu. Kulihat raut wajah Lisanna tampak sangat terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Natsu!" teriaknya. Namun aku tidak meresponnya, dan malah sibuk memukuli wajah laki-laki berambut hitam yang sudah terjatuh dibawahku.

Lisanna langsung menahan tanganku.

"HENTIKAN! Kumohon..." kulihat air mata jatuh dari kedua pasang matanya.

Aku dengan reflek menghentikan tindakanku yang terus memukuli laki-laki asing dihadapanku ini, dan beralih menatap Lisanna.

"Lisanna... Apa arti semua ini..?" aku bertanya. Kutahan semua amarahku, jangan sampai aku membentak gadis yang sangat kusayangi ini.

"Aku..." dia menggantungkan kata-katanya, atau memang dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?

"JAWAB LISANNA! KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATIKU?!" kini aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi melihat kelakuannya barusan.

"Dia tidak menghianatimu. Dia justru jadi seperti ini karena perbuatanmu." suara laki-laki dibelakangku menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan siap melayangkan tinjuku kearahnya lagi. Namun Lisanna keburu menghentikanku.

"Jangan. Jangan pukul Rogue lagi. Akan kujelaskan. Kita masuk ke apartemenku saja dulu, yuk!" dia berusaha menenangkanku.

Segera kutepis tangannya, membuatnya tersentak.

"Tidak perlu. Jelaskan saja disini." ucapku dengan dingin.

Dia tampak terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghianatiku? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan menungguku? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan jalan dengan pria lain selain aku?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

Matanya membulat mendengar perkataanku barusan. Hatiku benar-benar sakit dibuatnya. Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan aku berencana setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, aku akan langsung melamarnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, ternyata selama aku berada di London, dia diam-diam berpacaran dengan pria lain bahkan sampai bermesra-mesraan seperti tadi. Memangnya keberadaanku dikemanakan olehnya? Walaupun aku jauh darinya, tidak bisa jalan dengannya, ataupun tidak bisa memberikannya perhatian lebih lagi, tapi setidaknya dia bersabar. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kepadanya kalau aku akan segera kembali? Jadi dia harus menungguku untuk itu. Tapi sekarang dia menghianatiku.

Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku benci...

"Aku.. Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu. Aku menunggu seperti yang kau minta. Terus menunggumu. Aku terus menerus menunggumu untuk kembali bersamaku tapi kau tidak kunjung kembali. Dan itu hampir membuatku stres karena terus memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu.." dia berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku diam saja mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama kau meninggalkanku 4 tahun ini. Aku khawatir. Aku bimbang. Setiap aku ada masalah, aku selalu memikirkanmu! Membutuhkan pelukan kasih sayangmu! Tapi nyatanya kau tidak ada! Kau tidak ada disisiku... Aku kesepian. Dan.. Rogue datang menggantikanmu. Hatiku mulai terobati. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menyukainya.. Tidak, aku mencintainya.."

Bagaikan tersambar petir ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Dadaku bergerumuh seakan akan meledak. Begitu sesak.

"Jadi... Kau membuangku?"

"Aku tidak membuangmu. Aku hanya... Ingin melepasmu. Sekarang yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku adalah Rogue..." ucap Lisanna.

Laki-laki dibelakangku yang baru kukenali bernama Rogue itu berjalan melewatiku dan memeluk Lisanna didepanku.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau mencampakannya selama 4 tahun, dan datang-datang kau sudah membentaknya dan menuduhnya dengan alasan yang tidak terbukti. Orang macam apa kau yang dengan beraninya menemui pacarnya dan langsung menuduhnya dengan tuduhan tidak jelas setelah kau mencampakkannya selama bertahun-tahun." kata-kata lelaki ini benar-benar menohok hatiku.

Kukepalkan tinjuku dan hendak kulayangkan lagi kearahnya, namun Lisanna kembali menahanku. Aku menundukan kepalaku dan tertawa melalu hidungku.

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Baiklah, kuucapkan selamat untuk hubungan gelap kalian berdua. Aku pergi."

Aku meninggalkan mereka, kudengar Lisanna sempat meneriakkan namaku, namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggubrisnya. Aku kembali menyetop taksi dan langsung menaikinya.

"Langsung jalan saja pak." ucapku kepada pak supir taksi ini. Dia sedikit bingung, namun tetap menjalankan taksinya. Aku pura-pura memainkan hpku ketika taksi ini melewati Lisanna dan Rogue yang masih berdiri di Apartemen Lisanna.

Cih, penghianat tetap saja penghianat!

XXX

Aku turun dari taksi, lalu membayarkan uangku. Kulihat papan nama tempat yang ada didepanku ini

Sebuah Bar.

Yah, aku berencana menghilangkan beban-beban pikiranku dengan beberapa alkohol. Maaf saja, aku belum pernah minum alkohol, tapi kudengar alkohol mampu menghilangkan beban pikiran diotak walaupun cuma sebentar.

Argh, aku tidak peduli lagi, mau sebentar atau semenit saja aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa melenyapkan pikiran dan sakit hati ini yang terus melukai dadaku

Aku masuk ke Bar sambil terus menyeret tas koperku.

Cih, koper sialan! Merepotkan saja!

Aku mengambil kursi disamping meja Bar.

"Aku minta sebotol Vodka." pintaku kepada pelayan Bar itu. Dia mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan botol Vodka dari lemari pendingin.

Kuambil botol itu lalu kutuangkan di gelas. Kuteguk sampai habis minuman berakohol itu, lalu menambahkannya lagi dicangkir. Sudah 2 botol aku meminum Vodka, tapi rasa sakit hatiku tidak kunjung hilang.

"Natsu...?" kudengar ada suara seorang gadis yang cukup familiar ditelingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang gadis berambut blonde berdiri dihadapanku.

"Ooohh... Hai, pirang! Kau kenal aku?" tanpa sadar aku bicara ngelantur.

Sial! Gara-gara alkohol ini!

Kulihat gadis itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Natsu, kau mabuk." Katanya.

Aku langsung cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Tidak, aku belum mabuk. Buktinya aku masih merasakan rasa sakit didadaku." aku menjawabnya.

Dia menatapku khawatir lalu duduk di kursi disampingku.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau sedang kuliah di London? Kenapa kau malah berada di tempat seperti ini?" dia bertanya kepadaku sambil memegang tanganku. Tepatnya mengambil botol Vodka ditanganku dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja bar. Kuambil kembali botol itu dan kutuangkan isinya di gelasku. Lalu kuteguk sampai habis.

"Minta satu botol lagi!" teriakku kepada pelayang Bar itu. Dia menurut lalu memberikanku satu botol Vodka lagi.

Aku hendak mengambil botol itu, namun gadis blonde di sampingku keburu meraihnya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Jangan. Kau sudah mabuk." ucapnya.

Aku langsung kesal.

"Berikan. Siapa kau berani mengatur-ngaturku?!" aku membentaknya.

Dia terkejut lalu menaruh botol itu diatas meja. Aku hendak mengambil botol itu dari atas meja, tapi gadis ini keburu memegang tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Natsu, ini aku. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Teman dekatmu sejak SMA..." dia menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ooh, Lucy.. Apa kabar Luce?"

"Natsu! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tahu kau tidak suka minum alkohol, tapi kenapa sekarang kau... Kau—" aku langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Aku sedang sakit hati, Luce." Dia langsung melongo. Beitu juga denganku.

Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa langsung ceplas-ceplos begini sih?! Ini pasti gara-gara pengaruh alkohol.

"Kau sakit hati? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa yang dilakukan Lisanna kepadamu?!" Aku menggigit bibir.

Lisanna. Satu-satunya nama yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar saat ini. Aku menundukan kepalaku, dan tanpa sadar mulutku sudah menceritakan rincian kronologi kejadian tadi sore. Kulihat Lucy hanya diam mendengarkan. Lalu setelah aku selesai bercerita, dia langsung memelukku. Aku hanya diam.

"Tenang saja Aku selalu ada disampingmu untuk menghiburmu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun." Aku langsung merasa tenang ketika mendengarnya berkata seperi itu. Seakan beban-beban pikiran dan rasa sakit didadaku langsung hilang. Lenyap dengan seketika. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

NATSU POV END.

XXX

Lucy tampak menyadari kalau pria yang sedang dipeluknya tidak bereaksi. Dia melepaskan pria itu dari pelukannya dan mendapati kalau pemuda itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat orang yang dicintainya ada dihadapannya. Tepatnya dipelukannya. Dia sudah lama menunggu kepulangan laki-laki ini dari London, dan tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya.

Karena itu, begitu dia melihat pria ini di Bar, dia langsung bisa mengenalinya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk langsung memeluknya. Tapi sayangnya, walaupun dia sangat mencintai pria ini bahkan sejak SMA, dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tahu kalau itu percuma saja, pria ini tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya walaupun dia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekalipun.

Hati pria ini sudah tertaut untuk seorang gadis yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya sakit hati. Dan sekarang, mengetahui kalau hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, dia menjadi sedikit berharap. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, apakah bisa dia mendapatkan hati pria ini sementara pria ini masih sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya itu?

Lucy menundukan wajahnya. Dia sedih. Lagi-lagi dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Segera diambilnya beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja bar. Lalu digotongnya tubuh Natsu keluar dari bar, tentunya beserta tas koper Natsu yang menyusahkan.

Distopnya taksi yang kebetulan lewat, lalu segera memasukan Natsu kedalamnya diikuti oleh dirinya.

"Mau kemana, nona?" supir itu bertanya.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak tahu Natsu tinggal dimana, karena Beberapa tahun lalu orang tua Natsu bercerai dan ibu Natsu pergi keluar Negri sedangkan ayahnya pindah rumah ke daerah lain. Tidak mungkin dia membawa Natsu ke Apartemennya, bisa-bisa Erza mengamuk karena membawa laki-laki yang sedang mabuk ke dalam Apartemen.

"Ke hotel McGarden saja, pak." akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk membawa Natsu ke hotel milik keluarga sahabat dekatnya.

Supir itu mengangguk lalu membawa dia dan Natsu ketempat tujuan.

Setelah sampai, Lucy segera memesan kamar untuk satu orang dan membawa Natsu kesana. Dibaringkannya tubuh Natsu diatas tempat tidur. Lalu dia mengambil selembar kertas dan pena dari dalam tas kecilnya dan menuliskan memo untuk Natsu disana.

Setelah selesai menulis memo, Lucy hendak beranjak keluar untuk pulang, namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat keadaan Natsu yang berantakan. Dihampirinya Natsu, lalu dibukanya jas hitam beserta dasi yang melilit leher Natsu. Dilepaskannya sepatu beserta kaos kaki Natsu dan ditaruhnya dibawa tempat tidur. Setelah selesai, Lucy mengelus kepala Natsu dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ng..." Lucy tersenyum mendengar Natsu mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Ng... Lisanna.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Senyum Lucy langsung sirna ketika mendengar Natsu menyebutkan nama Lisanna.

Bahkan didalam mimpipun, Natsu masih memikirkan Lisanna. Apakah memang tidak ruang di hati Natsu untuk Lucy? Lucy menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala Natsu. Dia segera berdiri dan hendak berjalan kearah pintu ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menariknya dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan Natsu berada diatasnya.

"Na-natsu..." Natsu tidak menjawab, dan malah terengah-engah sambil menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mata Lucy membelalak ketika menyadari Natsu yang sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Rasa alkohol yang diminum Natsu tadi langsung bisa dirasakan Lucy dari lidah Natsu yang kini sedang bermain dengan lidahnya. Lucy langsung tersadar dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Natsu agar menjauh darinya. Namun percuma. Tenaga Natsu lebih besar darinya. Bahkan kini Natsu mengunci kedua tangannya disamping kepala Lucy.

Natsu menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Lucy dalam-dalam.

"Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Lis. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu..."

Cukup sudah! Dia sudah muak! Lagi-lagi Lisanna... Kenapa Natsu tidak menyebut namanya bahkan ketika dia melakukan hal seperti kepada Lucy.

Air mata tak bisa terbendung lagi dari kelopak mata Lucy.

Dia menangis.

Ya, lagi-lagi dia tersakiti oleh pria ini. Ironis. Dia tetap mencintai pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya dan bahkan sering sekali menyakitinya bahkan sampai seperti ini. Tapi Lucy benar-benar merindukan pria ini. Sudah lama dia memimpikan mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya. Dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan konsekuensi yang akan didapatkannya karena telah terbuai akan kehangatan dari pria berambut pink ini. Hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak sentuhan dari pria ini. Meskipun hatinya terus tercabik-cabik karena pria ini terus memanggil nama gadis lain padahal dia sedang 'mengencani' seorang gadis yang mungkin dia sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa namanya karena pikirannya sudah terpenuhi oleh nama seorang gadis yang bersama Lisanna.

Lisanna...

Lucy benci nama itu. Lucy menggigit bibirnya saat dia menyadari Natsu mulai membuka pakaiannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberontak, karena seluruh anggota geraknya sudah terkunci rapat oleh Natsu. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

XXX

Paginya Lucy langsung terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Dia menoleh kesamping, ada seorang pria berambut pink yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang tertidur pulas dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran buruk yang sudah bermunculan diotaknya. Dia segera bangkit dan menyingkap selimut tempat dia tidur. Dan dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

Ada noda darah.

Itu bukan darahnya kan? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan suatu tindakan menjijikan seperti tadi malam bukan?

"Aduh!" Lucy merasa nyeri dibagian sensitifnya. Dan barulah dia menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak gadis lagi. Air mata langsung mengalir ke pipinya. Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan suara ledakan tangisnya yang akan segera pecah. Dilihatnya pria berambut pink yang masih enak-enakan tidur diatas kasur itu.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia hamil? Mereka sama sekali tidak memakai pengaman!

"Lisanna..." Lucy membulatkan matanya. Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, pemuda itu masih tetap menggumamkan nama Lisanna. Sungguh, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik.

Dia muak. Dia membenci pria ini. Dia membenci Lisanna. Dia benci dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melawan ketika dirinya dijamah oleh pria bajingan didepannya.

Segera diambilnya baju yang berserakan dilantai dan dipakainya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai memakai baju, dia segera meninggalkan kamar hotel tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Natsu yang masih tertidur. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah melarikan diri dari pria itu.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Natsu tidak mungkin mau menerimaku karena dia masih sangat mencintai Lisanna. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?

XXX

LUCY POV.

Aku pulang ke apartemenku dan langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari Erza.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang pagi ini?"

"Eh, itu. Semalam kami habis merayakan pesta ulang tahun teman kerjaku di Bar, dan karena sudah terlalu malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel." jawabku.

"Sudah ah, aku mau mandi dulu." aku berjalan melewatinya.

"Kenapa dengan cara berjalanmu itu?" dia kembali bertanya.

Aku menelan ludahku.

"I-ini tadi keseleo gara-gara tersandung batu diperkarangan. Sudah ah, aku mau mandi." aku menutup pintu kamarku lalu langsung bersandar disana.

Hampir saja, batinku lega.

Namun aku segera menunjukan ekspresi sedih. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku benar-benar akan hamil?

XXX

Aku menjatuhkan alat tes kehamilan yang baru saja kubeli dilantai kamar mandi. Kututup mulutku agar suara tangisku tidak keluar.

Positif.

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku tidak mau!

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ditoilet. Untung Erza sedang tidak ada. Jadi aku bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Kini sudah 2 minggu semenjak kejadian di hotel itu. Dan aku mengalami keanehan seperti mual-mual di pagi hari atau ketika aku memakan makanan seperti ikan. Aku mulai berpikir apakah aku hamil? Aku langsung pergi ke apotik dan membeli alat tes kehamilan ini. Dan hasilnya positif. Aku positif mengandung anak Natsu.

Bagaimana Ini? Dia tidak mungkin percaya ini adalah anaknya. Dia bahkan tidak mencariku sejak kejadian di hotel itu. Itu berarti dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan kejadian waktu itu. Mengingatnya membuat air mataku kembali menetes. Setelah berpikir keras solusi dari masalah ini, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini. Aku akan membawanya ketempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Natsu ataupun teman-temanku yang lain.

Aku akan memulai hidup baru bersama anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Natsu bertemu dengan anak ini dan aku tidak mau meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya. Aku benci pria itu. Aku muak mendengarnya yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Lisanna terus menerus.

Aku akan pergi menjauh darinya. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, lalu aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kubereskan barang-barang beserta pakaianku dan kumasukan kedalam koper. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku membuat memo untuk Erza.

_Erza, maaf ya aku pergi mendadak dan meninggalkanmu. Aku punya masalah yang sangat serius dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri. Jadi kumohon, jangan cari aku dulu untuk sementara. Sampaikan salamku kepada teman-teman dan juga Jellal. Mungkin untuk beberapa tahun ini aku tidak bisa kembali ke Fiore. Aku akan pindah dan menetap disuatu kota. Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Erza._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Setelah menuliskan memo itu, aku segera menarik koperku keluar apartemen dan menyetop taksi. Aku masuk dan segera menuju bandara.

Selamat tinggal Fiore, selamat tinggal Natsu... Aku membencimu...

Bersambung...

AN : Hehe! Lagi-lagi saya bikin cerita lain padahal cerita sebelumnya belum ada yang pada kelar. Ah, tapi biarlah. Author gak bisa nahan buat gak nulis ni fanfic karena idenya udah mentok banget di otak. Hehe, jadi gimana fanfic satu ini? Jelekkah? Atau terlalu OC dan Feelnya gak kerasa? Mohon jawab di review, saran dan kritik kalian ada semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sekian...

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertemu Kembali

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Chapter 2 : Bertemu Kembali

.

.

"Mama! Mama!" seorang anak kecil berambut pink berlari menghampiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang TK. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis kecilnya itu. Gadis kecil itu langsung memeluk mamanya.

"Hey, kenapa anak mama mendadak senang sekali begini?" wanita berambut pirang itu bertanya. Gadis kecil berambut soft pink itu menjawab dengan antusias.

"Karena Luna berhasil mendapatkan nilai 10 dalam pelajaran menghitung tadi! Yey!" Wanita berambut pirang, atau bisa kita panggil dengan nama Lucy itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap rambut anaknya yang bernama Luna itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagus, anak mama memang pintar!" puji Lucy. Luna langsung tersenyum riang, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap dan digantikan dengan ekspresi cemberut sehingga Lucy menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tba cemberut begitu, sayang?"

"Habis, mama pasti lupa sama janji mama." jawab Luna.

"Janji? Oh iya, mama hampir lupa. Haha, iya iya, mama akan belikan Luna baju dan juga mainan baru deh, karena Luna sudah mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas." Lucy kembali mengusap kepala Luna.

Luna tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Lucy.

"Arigatou, mama! Luna sayang mama!" ucap Luna sehingga Lucy langsung tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengusap rambut pink Luna.

"Ya, mama juga sangat menyayangimu, sayang." balas Lucy. Mereka pun pulang kerumah mereka.

Kini sudah 5 tahun Lucy meninggalkan Fiore, dan 5 tahun juga dia terus bekerja keras banting tulang demi membesarkan Luna sendirian. Lucy masih menyimpan kebenciannya terhadap Natsu, bahkan sekarang kebenciannya itu bertambah karena melihat anaknya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Lucy bekerja sebagai asisten seorang dokter klinik yang bernama Porlyusica sekaligus menjadi seorang penulis novel di majalah. Dia sekarang tinggal di kota Haregeon, kota yang cukup jauh dari Fiore. Di kota inilah dia memulai kehidupannya, dia bekerja keras demi bisa membeli sebuah rumah dan juga mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya persalinannya.

Selama dia belum memiliki rumah, dia tinggal bersama seorang dokter klinik bernama Porlyusica yang tidak sengaja menemukannya pingsan dipinggir jalan. Setelah itu Porlyusica menawarkan kepada Lucy untuk membantunya saja di klinik, yang langsung disetujui Lucy.

"Ne, mama!" Lucy segera menoleh kearah malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Siang ini Luna mau makan ayam goreng dengan saus yang pedas, ya?" Lucy langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak boleh, anak kecil seperti Luna belum boleh makan makanan pedas seperti itu. Nanti sakit perut bagaimana?" Luna langsung cemberut.

"Heee... Pokoknya Luna mau ayam goreng saus pedas!" Luna mulai merengek membuat Lucy tidak tega. Yah, Lucy memang lemah terhadap rengekan Luna.

"Baik, baik. Siang ini kita makan ayam goreng saus pedas ya.." ucap Lucy sehingga Luna kembali tersenyum dan berteriak "Yay!" Lucy tersenyum, sikap Luna kembali mengingatkannya akan seorang lelaki. Yah, Natsu. Seorang laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sekaligus memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Lucy. Pria yang telah merebut segalanya dari Lucy, namun juga memberikan Lucy sesuatu yang berharga. Pria yang telah menghancurkan masa depan Lucy, namun pria itu juga yang memberikannya masa depan baru, seorang anak. Luna Heartfilia. Satu-satunya masa depan sekaligus harta Lucy yang paling berharga.

Lucy sangat menyayangi Luna, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan dibiarkan seorangpun melukai dan merebut Luna darinya. Bahkan dari si Dragneel brengsek yang telah menodainya itu. Lucy membenci Natsu Dragneel. Sangat membencinya. Dia meninggalkan laki-laki itu tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Dia muak dengan sikap laki-laki itu yang terus menerus memanggil-manggil nama Lisanna, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Dan bahkan sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak mencarinya sama sekali. Hah! Sudah pasti laki-laki itu lupa apa yang dia perbuat pada Lucy, atau mungkin dia tidak ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap sahabat baiknya sendiri? Mengingat itu saja, sudah membuat amarah Lucy naik sampai keubun-ubun.

Dia memang sudah tidak bertemu pemuda itu selama 5 tahun ini, tapi dia tidak benar-benar tidak tahu kabar pria berambut pink itu. Beberapa kali dia mendapati wajah pemuda itu di layar televisinya. Pemuda itu sudah sukses dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Dan juga Lucy sering mendapati pria itu bersama seorang gadis berambut putih pendek yang bergelayut mesra dilengannya. Lisanna. Mantan pacar Natsu. Atau bisa Lucy sebut mantan dari mantan Natsu. Lucy sudah mendengar kalau Natsu kembali berbalikan dengan Lisanna lagi. Lucy sempat tidak percaya, kenapa Natsu bisa dengan mudahnya menerima Lisanna kembali setelah apa yang dilakukan Lisanna terhadapnya. Tapi Lucy tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Toh, dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pria itu lagi.

XXX

Lucy sampai dirumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah ini dibelinya dengan menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia membuka pintunya yang tidak terkunci.

Lucy menyerngitkan alisnya, dia sangat ingat kalau sebelum dia pergi menjemput Luna pulang, dia sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ah, pasti orang itu masuk tanpa izin lagi... batin Lucy. Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan Luna tetap dalam gandengannya.

"Tadaima!" Luna berteriak sambil melepaskan sepatunya asal-asalan. Lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu. Lucy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa diantara semua sikap yang dimiliki Natsu, sikap hiperaktiflah yang diwarisi kepada Luna?

Lucy menaruh sepatu Luna dan sepatunya dirak sepatu, lalu mengikuti Luna keruang tamu. Dan benar saja dugaannya, orang yang menjadi tersangka kenapa rumahnya bisa tidak terkunci ada disana dan sedang bermain bersama Luna.

"Loki, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau jangan masuk kerumah orang seenaknya?" tanya Lucy kepada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berkaca-mata yang sedang duduk disofa itu menoleh kearah Lucy lalu tersenyum dengan mempesona, yang dianggap Lucy sangat menjijikan.

"Maaf! Habis kalau aku menunggu diluarkan tidak asik, mending aku menunggu diluar saja." ucap Loki sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci kearah Lucy. Lucy memutar bola matanya, Tch, aku lupa kalau dia punya kunci cadangan rumah ini.

"Terserahlah, jadi untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Lucy malas.

"Lucy... Tidak bisakah kau bertanya kepada calon suamimu ini dengan nada yang sedikit lembut?" tanya Loki yang membuat mata Lucy langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Calon suami kakiku! Sudah cepat katakan ada apa kau datang kesini?" Lucy mulai kesal dengan candaan Loki.

"Haha, baik baik, jangan marah-marah begitu dong, nanti tambah keriput, lho."

Buk!

Sebuah bantalan kursi berhasil mendarat diwajah Loki. Loki meringis lalu memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Lucy. Lucy menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Undanganlah, masa begitu saja nanya sih?" jawab Loki.

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Maksudku undangan dari siapa?"

"Dari Aquarius dan Scorpio. Mereka akan menikah." jawab Loki, Lucy hanya ber-oh panjang lalu berkata.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau makan siang disini?"

"Maunya sih makan siang disini, tapi aku masih ada pemotretan di agensi. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Loki langsung pamit pulang. Yah, Loki adalah seorang model. Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu tersenyum kearah Luna.

"Nah, ayo kita masak sekarang!" ucap Lucy yang langsung dijawab Luna dengan semangat.

XXX

Lucy menggandeng Luna masuk kesebuah restoran. Dia mengedarkan kepalanya kesegala arah, mencari sosok wanita berambut biru yang berstatus sebagai ediotornya. Setelah menemukan keberadaan wanita itu, Lucy segera menghampirinya.

"Levy-chan!" panggil Lucy. Wanita berambut biru itu menoleh dan langsung melepaskan kaca matanya dan tersenyum kearah Lucy. Ditaruhnya buku hard covernya kedalam tas disamping tempat duduknya.

"Lu-chan!" balas Levy.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Lucy sambil mendudukan dirinya ditempat duduk dihadapan Levy.

Levy menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." jawab Levy.

"Sou ka. Ah, iya. Ini naskahku yang baru. Kuharap ceritanya cukup menarik untuk dibaca." Lucy menyerahkan sebuah tumpukan kertas kepada Levy. Levy menerimanya, lalu memakai kaca matanya kembali. Dibacanya naskah Lucy dengan serius, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks, Lu-chan. Seperti biasa ceritamu selalu mengharukan. Cerita ini bahkan sangat menarik dan menyentuh walaupun kita cuma melihat dari sinopsisnya." Ucap levy sambil menitikkan air mata. Lucy sedikit sweatdrop melihatnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Haha, terima kasih kalau begitu." ucap Lucy.

"Mama! Luna mau es krim.." ucap Luna. Lucy mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan es krim untuk Luna, setelah es krim Luna diantarkan, Luna langsung memakannya dengan antusias. Lucy tersenyum melihatnya, begitupun juga Levy.

"Wah, Luna-chan makin lama makin manis saja ya. Mirip ibunya." ucap Levy sambil memandangi Luna yang sedang asyik memakan es krim. Luna menoleh kearah Levy, lalu tersenyum riang.

"Arigatou, Levy-obachan!" ucap Luna.

Levy sedikit meringis karena dipanggil oba-chan oleh Luna, padahal dia sama sekali belum menikah.

"Dia semakin mirip dengan Natsu, ya." ucap Levy dengan tidak sadar. Lucy langsung membulatkan matanya. Yah, diantara teman-teman dekatnya, cuma Levy, Porlyusica-san, dan Loki saja yang tahu tentang siapa ayah Luna sebenarnya. Levy seakan tersadar akan ucapannya barusan, dan buru-buru minta maaf.

"Ah, gomen Lu-chan! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Levy-chan. Memang benar tingkah Luna sangat mirip dengan Natsu, apalagi rambut yang diwarisinya... Aku sedikit iri kenapa Luna tidak mewarisi rambutku saja? Dengan begitu Luna akan benar-benar menjadi anakku seorang.." ucap Lucy dengan senyum getir.

Levy miris melihatnya.

"Lu-chan, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Natsu tentang Luna? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak kehadiran Luna.." ucap Levy dengan hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan Lucy.

"Untuk apa Levy-chan? Untuk terus disakiti olehnya? Aku tidak mau anakku mempunyai ayah yang terus menerus memanggil-manggil nama wanita lain yang bukan ibunya. Aku tidak mau Luna mempunyai ayah yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu kalau Luna, anaknya sendiri ada didunia ini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi, aku membencinya.. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam..." ucap Lucy dengan mata yang menggelap. Kebencian yang sangat bisa terlihat jelas dari matanya. Levy memandang Lucy dengan tatapan sedih. Kenapa sahabatnya harus menjalani semua penderitaan ini? Tiba-tiba lewat dipikirannya sosok berambut pink yang menjadi penyebab penderitaan wanita didepannya ini.

_"Ya! Ini dia sang eksekutif muda penerus perusahaan Dragneel Corp. dia baru saja mengumumkan kalau dia akan segera bertunangan dengan kekasih yang sudah lama dipacarinya selama 5 tahun ini, Lisanna Strauss! Bisa saya minta komentar anda tentang pertunangan anda ini?"_ suara dari layar televisi membuat Lucy dan Levy menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah benda elektronik itu. Penerus perusahaan Dragneel Corp? Lisanna Strauss?

Dan mereka melihat dilayar televisi, seorang pria berambut pink dengan seorang gadis berambut putih pendek sedang berada dilayar televisi.

_"Yaah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus berkomentar.. Yang jelas aku sudah sangat menantikan pertunangan ini.. Apalagi dengan gadis yang amat kucintai ini.."_ Natsu berbicara sambil menatap Lisanna. Lisanna hanya merona mendengarnya.

Lucy hanya memperhatikan layar televisi itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara Levy sudah mengalihkan pandagannya dari TV kewajah Lucy yang tidak menunjukan reaksi ataupun ekspresi apapun.

"Lu-chan..?" panggil Levy sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Mama..?" Luna ikut memanggil Lucy karena dia juga merasakan keanehan pada diri mamanya. Tidak biasanya mamanya memperlihatkan ekspresi itu.

"Luna... Sudah belum makan es krimnya? Kita pulang yuk?" ajak Lucy sambil menatap Luna.

"Eh? Sudah kok. Tapi bukannya mama udah janji sesudah selesai ketemu Levy-obachan, mama mau nemenin Luna beli baju dan mainan baru?" Luna bertanya,

Lucy menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah, iya... Kalau begitu ayo kita ke mall sekarang.. Levy-chan, aku duluan ya!" ucap Lucy dengan nada biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Levy hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kepergian Lucy dengan pandangan miris. Lalu kemudian wajanya berubah menjadi suram dan penuh amarah.

"Natsu Dragneel... Brengsek kau! Beraninya kau melakukan ini kepada sahabatku..." gumam Levy. Dia benci pria itu. Pria itu berkata seperti itu seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Lucy karena ulahnya. Oh, benar. Natsu mungkin memang tidak tahu karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat atas perbuatannya 5 tahun lalu.. Tapi, hey! Kata-kata pemuda itu sudah menghancurkan hati sahabatnya. Lagi. Dia berjanji kalau bertemu pria itu, dia akan menampar dan memukulnya habis-habisan.

XXX

NATSU POV.

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen kekasihku, Lisanna. Yah, aku dan Lisanna sudah berbalikan lagi. Karena Rogue tiba-tiba menghianati Lisanna dan pergi bersama seorang gadis yang katanya mirip dengan Lisanna, siapa namanya? Aku sedikit lupa. Tokino? Rukino? Bukino? Argh, pokoknya ada kino-kino nya disitu. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisa si brengsek Rogue memacari Lisanna cuma karena Lisanna sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, dan karena ulahnya itu, Lisanna menangis 3 hari 3 malam gara-gara dia. Tapi, berkat ulahya itu aku jadi bisa mendapatkan Lisanna kembali.

Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya membayangkan wajah Lisanna yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahku, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah menangis datang membuyarkan pikiranku tentang Lisanna. Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang meronta-ronta kembali memenuhi otakku. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas? Apakah ini sekilas ingatan yang berhubungan dengan kejadian waktu di hotel 5 tahun yang lalu?

Aku kembali teringat dimana aku terbangun disebuah hotel dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian sehelaipun. Disebelah tempatku tidur, ada bercak darah di seprai. Dan diatas meja juga tertulis sebuah memo,

**Natsu, aku tinggal dulu ya. Biaya hotelnya kau bayar sendiri saja, uangku habis gara-gara membayar 3 botol vodkamu itu.**

Begitu isi memo itu, tidak ada nama penulisnya disitu. Aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan aku sudah melakukan 'hal yang tidak diinginkan' pada wanita yang selalu muncul dalam pikiranku itu.. Ah, semoga saja tidak mungkin. Tapi... Aku merasa seperti ada yang hilang. Entahlah, bisa dibilang aku merindukan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Lisanna sudah kembali kepadaku, jadi apa yang sudah hilang dariku? Tidak ada yang paling berharga bagiku selain Lisanna.. Tapi.. Aku tetap merasa kehilangan.. Argh, ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?!

Aku menyetop mobilku didepan apartemen Lisanna. Kulihat Lisanna langsung keluar dari apartemennya lalu menghampiri mobilku. Dibukanya pintu mobil, kemudian dia segera masuk kedalam.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" aku bertanya.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, ayo kita pergi."

"Ya." aku kembali menjalankan mobilku menuju bandara. Ya, kami mau ke kota Haregeon. Kota kelahiran Lisanna. Kami berniat mengadakan pesta pertunangan kami disana. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi!

END NATSU POV.

XXX

Lucy sampai di mall dan segera masuk kedalam toko boneka.

"Nah, Luna. Pilihlah yang mana boneka yang kau suka." ucap Lucy kepada Luna.

Luna mengangguk riang lalu berjalan menyusuri rak-rak boneka.

"Lucy..?" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar Lucy.

Lucy berbalik dan matanya langsung membulat mendapati sosok perempuan berambut merah marun dihadapannya.

"Lucy? Kau Lucy bukan?" tanya Erza. Suaranya gemetar menahan tangis, dia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan sekaligus dia pastikan kepada wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Erza..." hanya itu katak yang terlontar dari bibir Lucy. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Erza langsung menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya.

"Lucy... Selama ini kemana saja kau? Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucap Erza. Lucy membalas pelukan Erza.

"Maaf..." Lucy tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Erza melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di kota Haregeon ini, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah kesini tanpa memberitahuku?" Erza bertanya.

"Ya... Banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah saja... Maaf tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahu dulu.." jawab Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini?" Lucy mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah.." Erza tiba-tiba mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari seseorang. Lalu dia kembali menatap Lucy.

"Aku sedang 'liburan' bersama Jellal, jadi kami memutuskan untuk liburan dikota ini, kota kelahiranku." Erza menjawab sambil merona.

"Begitu... Lalu dimana Jellal sekarang?"

"Ck, mungkin dia sedang berkeliling di mall ini.. Dia selalu begitu.. Ngomong-ngomong Lucy, kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Erza.

Lucy langsung gelagapan.

"Ah, aku kesini bersama..." ucap Lucy menggantung. Dia bingung. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia kesini bersama dengan anaknya.

"Mama!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus namun terdengar ceria menginteruspi pembicaraan mereka.

Tubuh Lucy langsung menegang. Sementara Erza sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Seorang anak kecil berambut pink berlari-lari kearah mereka. Erza menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan anak kecil itu.

"Hey, anak manis. Kau sedang mencari mamamu ya?" Erza bertanya sambil tersenyum kearah anak kecil itu.

Luna mengangguk riang.

"Apa kau kehilangan mamamu?" Erza siap untuk mengantarkan gadis kecil didepannya ini ke kantor pusat mall.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Luna tidak kehilangan mama! Ini mama Luna!" jawab anak kecil itu sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Lucy.

Erza tidak bereaksi karena syok, sementara Lucy hanya diam ditempat.

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka

"Lucy... Siapa anak ini?" tanya Erza memecah keheningan. Lucy tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Erza memegang bahu Lucy.

"Lucy, jawab aku!"

"Dia... Anakku." jawab Lucy akhirnya.

"Kau... Sudah menikah?" tanya Erza lagi. Lucy menggeleng. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Erza.

Erza terlihat sangat terkejut. Lalu matanya berkilat-kilat karena amarah.

"Siapa?" tanya Erza. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya menatap Erza.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Erza sekali lagi. Nadanya terdengar seperti dia sedang menahan kemarahannya.

Lucy hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tepatnya dia takut untuk menjawab.

"Aku..."

"Mama! Luna mau boneka yang ini!" suara Luna menyelamatkan Lucy dari pertanyaan Erza. Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luna.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kasir sekarang." ucap Lucy sambil menggandeng Luna yang memeluk boneka naga menuju kasir. Setelah membayar boneka Luna, Lucy keluar dari toko dan mendapati Erza ada disana. Disampingnya ada seorang pria berambut biru yang dikenali Lucy sebagai Jellal, tunangan Erza. Atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjabat menjadi suami Erza?

"Lucy, kau ikut aku sekarang." ucap atau lebih seperti perintah Erza kepada Lucy.

Lucy hanya diam. Erza mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jellal. Jellal mengangguk lalu menghampiri Luna.

"Hey, gadis kecil. Kami adalah teman ibumu. Dan sepertinya ibumu punya suatu urusan yang harus diselesaikannya, karena itu, maukah kamu bermain dengan paman dulu?" Jellal bertanya kepada Luna.

"Bermain?" tanya Luna.

"Ya, kau mau bermain apa? Komedi putar? Balapan? Atau naik kuda putar?"

"Wuah, Luna mau naik Kuda putar! Nee, mama! Luna mau main sama Jii-chan ini!" Luna menatap Lucy dengan pandangan memohon. Lucy tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Lalu dia mengangguk. Jellal membawa Luna kelantai 3 mall itu, karena disanalah tempat dimana ada banyak wahana permainannya.

Kini tinggal Lucy dan Erza disana.

"Ayo." Erza menarik tangan Lucy menuju restoran dimall itu. Lucy hanya menurut.

XXX

"Ceritakan." ucap Erza ketika mereka sudah mendudukkan diri disebuah restoran.

"Aku... Tidak tahu bagaimana harus bercerita..." ucap Lucy.

Erza menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil berdecak.

"Lucy... Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah.. Sewaktu kau pergi meninggalkan Fiore, kau sedang.. hamil?" Tubuh Lucy kembali menegang mendengar pertanyaan Erza. Dengan perlahan dia mengangguk.

Erza menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya? Kenapa kau tidak memintanya bertanggung jawab?"

Lucy kembali diam.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." jawabnya.

"Lucy, beritahu aku siapa ayahnya?!" perinta Erza. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia sudah tidak bis

a menahan emosinya lagi.

"Dia adalah..." sungguh, Lucy benar-benar tidak mau menyebut nama Natsu.

Erza menghela napas.

"Hari dimana kau pergi meninggalkan Fiore 5 tahun yang lalu, aku menemukan sebuah test pack tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi.." ucap Erza, dan Lucy langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia benar-benar melupakan test packnya yang dia jatuhkan di lantai kamar mandi waktu itu.

"Dan aku juga mendengar dari teman kerjaku kalau dia melihatmu membawa seorang laki-laki berambut pink kedalam sebuah hotel.. Apa itu benar?"

Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti sedang disidang saja?

"Lucy... Siapa laki-laki itu? Pasti dia kan yang telah membuatmu jadi begini kan? Katakan padaku siapa dia!"

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu kalau Erza sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Natsu..." jawab Lucy, namun tidak benar-benar jelas ditelinga Erza karena Lucy mengatakannya dengan suara yang amat kecil.

"Apa?"

"Natsu Dragneel... Ayah dari Luna..." jawab Lucy akhirnya.

Brak!

Erza menggebrak meja sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya berkilat-kilat karena amarah.

"Si brengsek itu... Akan kuhabisi dia.." Erza hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi Lucy segera menahannya.

"Jangan Erza. Aku tidak mau Natsu tahu tentangku dan Luna.." ucap Lucy, Erza bisa melihat setitik air mata menggenang di mata cokelatnya.

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon! Dia sudah melupakan kejadian di hotel waktu itu.. Dan dia juga sudah berbahagia bersama Lisanna... Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan mereka..." ucap Lucy.

"Lucy... Tapi dia sudah menghancurkan hidupmu... Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya enak-enakan bersama wanita lain sementara kau hidup dalam kesengsaraan selama ini..." ucap Erza sambil mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi.

Lucy hanya diam, lalu kemudian menggeleng.

"Percuma Erza, percuma. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Luna itu anaknya, apa dia akan percaya? Dia bahkan tidak mencariku setelah kejadian di hotel itu.."

"Akan kubuat dia percaya!"

"Dan seandainya kalau dia percaya, apa dia akan benar-benar kembali padaku dan membahagiakanku? Tentu saja tidak! Itu malah akan tambah menyakitiku dengan Lisanna yang terus ada dihatinya... Aku tidak mau terus menerus disakiti... Hatiku sudah terlalu remuk untuk terus dihantam oleh suara pria itu yang terus menerus memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan dalam mimpinya..." Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Melihat itu, amarah Erza langsung menguap digantikan dengan rasa prihatin terhadap sahabatnya itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sangat sangat menderita dari apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Dan dia juga menyadari wajah shabatnya itu tidak cerah seperti dulu lagi, biasanya wajah Lucy selalu merona dan ekspresinya selalu ceria Tapi sekarang Lucy yang ada dihadapannya adalah Lucy yang hancur kehilangan masa depannya akibat seorang pria brengsek yang telah merebut segalanya dari Lucy.

"_Tidak bisa dimaafkan..."_ Erza mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Natsu Dragneel!" Erza berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Darah Erza sudah mengalir deras, kemarahan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia benci orang yang merusak hidup sahabatnya. Menghancurkan mimpi dan hidup sahabat terbaiknya. Membuat sahabatnya menangis.

"Akan kutemui Natsu, dan akan kuberi dia pelajaran.." ucap Erza hendak melangkah pergi, namun Lucy kembali menahannya.

"Jangan. Kumohon, demi aku. Kumohon jangan beri tahu dia..." Lucy berkata dengan wajah memelas. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Erza menjadi tidak tega dengan sahabatnya itu.

...

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku melakukan ini karena permintaanmu... Bukan karena aku kasihan kepada Natsu."

Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Erza kembali duduk, namun ketika dia baru mau membuka suara tiba-tiba suara lain menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Lho, Erza dan Lucy juga ada di kota Haregeon ini ya?" Lisanna menghampiri meja Lucy dan Erza. Terlihat Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Erza terkejut melihat mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Lucy. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri disamping gadis berambut putih itu. Amarah kembali menghampirinya, dia hendak berdiri untuk menampar wajah pria berambut pink itu tapi tangan Lucy tiba-tiba memegangnya seakan mengatakan 'jangan!'. Erza menatap Lucy dengan tajam, namun dia langsung menahan amarahnya.

"Err, h-hai Lisanna dan juga... Natsu..." ucap Lucy kepada dua orang didepannya.

"Yo, Luce! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengigit bibirnya. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Natsu benar-benar melupakan kejadian malam itu.

"Ah, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kudengar kalian mau tunangan."

"Eh, jadi beritanya sudah menyebar luas sampai kesini ya? Wah aku jadi malu.." ucap Lisanna dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Erza yang melihatnyapun merasa ingin menampar wajahnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Erza menatap tajam kearah Natsu. Dilihatnya pria itu tengah memeluk pinggang Lisanna.

"_Beraninya kalian bermesraan dihadapan Lucy..."_ batin Erza. Kini dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia hendak melayangkan tangannya kewajah Natsu namun Lucy sudah memegang tangannya duluan.

"Jangan.." bisik Lucy. Erza hanya berdecak lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh iya, mumpung kita bertemu disini, aku ingin memberikan kalian undangan..." ucap Lisanna sambil merogoh tasnya. Lalu dia menyodorkan 2 undangan itu kepada Lucy dan Erza.

"Jangan sampai tidak datang ya.." ucap Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan yang tersakiti. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa datang dan menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja aku akan datang..." ucap Lucy sambil mengambil kedua undangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Luce... Kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencarimu tahu..." ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy menatapnya dengan sedikit senang.

"Kau... Mencariku?" Lucy bertanya.

"Iya, aku mencarimu... Soalnya aku sangat merindukan sahabatku yang sudah tidak kutemui selama bertahun-tahun ini.." jawab Natsu.

Lucy ingin membuka mulutnya lagi ketika sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mama! Mama!" terlihat Luna berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dan memeluk kakinya didepan Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Mama...?" Natsu dan Lisanna tampak bingung. Sementara Lucy dan Erza sudah membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi situasi ini?

Bersambung…

.

AN : Serasa gak nyambung gitu ni cerita, mana feelnya gak bisa ketangkep lagi... Kuharap pembaca tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini.. Karena author sendiri ngetiknya dengan buru-buru banget... Ya udah, author minta reviewnya aja dari reader sekalian... Author janji chapter depan bakal lebih bagus dari ini.. Dan tenang aja, identitas Luna belum bakal ketahuan kok... Belum saatnya maksudnya... Author mohon diri dulu ya,

Salam Manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	3. Chapter 3 : Makan Malam

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Chapter 3 : Makan Malam

**.**

**.**

Natsu memandangi Lucy yang sedang berdiri mematung didepannya. Ditatapnya wajah wanita yang selama 9 tahun ini sangat ia rindukan. Wajah wanita itu tidak banyak berubah, pipinya yang putih itu masih tampak merona dan wajahnya juga masih terlihat cantik, malah semakin cantik dari 9 tahun yang lalu, entah kenapa Natsu merasakan ada aura ke-ibu-ibuan yang terpancar dari Lucy. Natsu menyergitkan alisnya ketika menyadari tatapan Lucy kepadanya. Lucy menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa marah. Apa dia berbuat salah pada wanita itu? Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya ini. Dilihatnya Lisanna memberikan Lucy dan Erza dua buah undangan pertungan mereka. Lucy menerima undangan itu dan menatapnya dengan suram.

"Jangan sampai tidak datang, ya!" Natsu mulai bersuara.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari undangan ke wajah pria berambut pink didepannya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan miris, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan miris dari wanita pirang didepannya. Lalu ketika Natsu mengajak Lucy mengobrol, ada sebuah suara kekanak-kanakan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Keempat orang itu menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan yag umurnya sekitar 5 tahun berlari kearahnya, tidak, tepatnya berlari kearah wanita berambut pirang diantara mereka. Rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir dua melambai ditiup angin selagi dia berlari. Dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru berlari mengejar si anak berambut pink.

"Mama!" anak kecil itu memeluk kaki Lucy dan meneriakkan sebuah kata yang membuat 2 orang dari mereka membulatkan mata kearah gadis kecil yang tengah memegang boneka naga itu.

"Mama...?" Natsu dan Lisanna merasa tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka sendiri.

"Ng?" Luna menoleh dan mendapati ada 2 orang asing tengah memelotinya. Luna bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Lucy.

"Mama, siapa mereka? Luna takut..." Luna mengintip sedikit dari belakang Lucy. Lucy segera berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala Luna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka teman lama mama." jawab Lucy menenangkan putrinya.

"Luce, kau sudah menikah?" tanya Natsu. Jantung Lucy langsung mencelos mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sementara Erza terlihat seperti ingin meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Ah, tentu saja sudah! Mana mungkin aku bisa mempunyai anak kalau aku belum menikah." jawab Lucy berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Natsu langsung percaya dan menatap Luna dari kepala sampai kaki. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan anak ini.

"Luna, ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." pinta Lucy pada anaknya. Luna mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Konnichiwa, namaku Luna Heartfilia. Salam kenal!" Luna membungkukkan badannya.

_'Heartfilia? Kenapa anak Lucy memakai nama marga Lucy?'_ batin Natsu.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, dan kakak cantik disebelahku ini namanya Lisanna Strauss." ucap Natsu sambil menyamai tingginya dengan Luna. Luna tersenyum ceria menanggapinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lucy.

"Ne, mama! Tadi Luna liat ada DVD anime Penyihir dan Naga di toko sebelah sana!" ucap Luna sambil menunjuk sebuah toko kaset.

"Mama, ayo kita beli!" pinta Luna dengan pandangan memohon. Seperti biasa, Lucy sangat lemah dengan rengekan Luna. Lucy mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dibukanya dompet itu dan menghitung ada berapa lembar uang yang masih tersisa disana.

"Maaf Luna, hari ini mama tidak membawa uang banyak. Uang ini untuk belanja dan ongkos pulang dari sini. Maafkan mama ya, sayang?" ucap Lucy. Luna langsung cemberut.

"Huaah! Gak mau! Pokoknya Luna mau beli itu! Beli beli beli!" rengek Luna sehingga Lucy kembali mengelus kepalanya. Yah, dia paham kenapa putrinya bisa jadi sangat manja begini, dari dulu Luna sangat menginginkan versi DVD dari anime kesukaannya yang sering ditontonnya di TV.

"Luna sayang, besok saja ya kita belinya. Kalau kita beli sekarang, nanti uang untuk belanja jadi terpakai, katanya Luna hari ini mau makan steak saus pedas?" tanya Lucy. Luna merenungkan kata-kata Lucy, lalu dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya, ma. Luna ngerti. Maaf Luna menyusahkan mama.." ucap Luna dengan ekspresi sedih. Lucy langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Luna tidak pernah sekalipun menyusahkan mama." ucap Lucy sehingga Luna kembali tersenyum.

Sementara itu 4 orang disana yang tengah asyik menyaksikan drama Ibu-Anak itu, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berdehem. Lucy beserta yang lainnya menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membelikan Luna DVD itu? Kebetulan aku juga mau ke toko kaset disebelah sana, jadi sekalian saja..." ucap Natsu sehingga Luna menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar dan penuh harap.

"Benarkah itu Om? Benarkah?" tanya Luna dengan tidak sabar. Natsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dengan lebar. Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa kan Luce?" Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. Lucy buru-buru membuang muka dan menjawab.

"Bo-boleh-boleh saja, asal Luna senang." jawab Lucy. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari egonya selain kebahagiaan Luna. Natsupun menggandeng Luna menuju toko kaset, sementara Lisanna dia tinggalkan di restoran bersama Lucy, Erza, dan Jellal.

XXX

"Hei Om coba lihat DVD ini? Ada gambar dinosaurus dan juga naga! Wah Luna ingin sekali nonton ini!" ucap Luna kegirangan sambil menunjuk sebuah cover DVD yang terpajang di toko kaset yang mereka kunjungi. Natsu melihat cover DVD itu, dan dia juga langsung tertarik dengan isi cerita DVD itu. Diambilnya DVD itu lalu dibawanya kekasir beserta DVD anime kesukaan Luna.

"Kalau Luna memang suka film ini, nanti Om pinjami deh. Tapi setelah Om nonton ya!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan DVD yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak nonton sama-sama saja Om?" tanya Luna dengan polos. Natsu tersentak karena dia tidak memikirkan ide Luna barusan. Natsu tiba-tiba sadar kalau Luna sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Luna. Dan dia menemukan anak itu didepan sebuah toko buku.

Luna menempelkan wajah beserta kedua tangannya di kaca pembatas toko itu. Natsu menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Luna. Rupanya Luna sedang melihat sebuah buku cerita yang terpajang di toko buku itu.

"Cerita Sang Penyihir Bintang..? Luna mau membaca buku itu? Memang Luna sudah lancar membaca?" tanya Natsu. Luna sedikit cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja Luna lancar membaca! Karena Mama yang mengajari Luna membaca dan Mama juga sering membacakan cerita untuk Luna." jawab Luna.

Natsu terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau Luna ini sangat berbeda. Dia suka film orang dewasa(jangan berpikiran hentai dulu) padahal kalau untuk anak seusianya seharusnya dia menonton film seperti Barbie atau film anak perempuan dan bukannya menonton Anime bertarung untuk anak laki-laki, dia juga suka Naga dan suka makan makanan pedas, Natsu bahkan sempat mengira kalau Luna itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Lucy karena seingatnya Lucy tidak pernah mempunyai hobi seperti Luna. Tapi ternyata dia salah, Luna suka membaca, dan itu adalah hobi Lucy yang paling nomor satu. Hampir setiap hari dia mendapati Lucy sedang membaca novel atau buku ilmiah dikelas ataupun diberbagai tempat lainnya semasa dia SMA dulu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Om belikan Luna buku itu? Mau tidak?" tanya Natsu. Luna langsung menggeleng sehingga membuat Natsu menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Luna tidak mau menghabiskan uang Om. Lagi pula Luna sudah cukup senang dengan DVD yang Om belikan!" jawab Luna.

Natsu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya menengar jawaban Luna. Luna adalah seorang anak kecil, tetapi dia bisa berpikiran seperti orang dewasa. Natsu merasa takjub dengan Luna, karena anak itu tahu etika dan sopan santun. Tidak mau merepotkan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Biasanya untuk anak seusianya yang sangat menginginkan sesuatu, mereka pasti akan langsung mengangguk sambil meloncat-loncat dengan gembira ketika mengetahui mereka akan dibelikan benda yang sangat mereka inginkan. Tapi Luna berbeda.

_"Lucy pasti bangga memiliki anak seperti ini..."_ batin Natsu. Dielusnya kepala pink Luna.

"Kalau begitu, Om akan membelikannya untuk Luna sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Bagaimana?" tawar Natsu. Luna tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum manis kearah Natsu.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang kita adalah teman!" Natsu mengacak rambut Luna dan menggandengnya masuk kedalam toko buku.

XXX

Natsu dan Luna kembali ke Restoran dimana Lucy dan lainnya menunggu. Luna langsung menghampiri Lucy dan menunjukkan DVD beserta buku yang dibelikan Natsu untuknya. Lucy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berterima kasih kepada Natsu. Lalu dia langsung mengajak Luna pulang diikuti Erza dan juga Jellal yang pamit pulang karena ada suatu urusan. Setelah semua orang pulang menyisakan Natsu dan Lisanna, Lisanna langsung mengajak Natsu menemaninya belanja baju beserta cincin untuk pertunangan mereka nanti. Natsu hanya menurut ketika Lisanna menariknya. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada rambut pink Luna yang berjalan membelakanginya.

XXX

"Kau kenapa, Natsu? Kenapa hari ini kau diam sekali?" tanya Lisanna ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari mall. Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja. Natsu tidak menjawab dan malah asyik melamun. Lisanna langsung cemberut karena merasa diabaikan. Kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Lucy, Natsu mendadak jadi pendiam begini?

"Natsu!" Natsu langsung tersadar dan menoleh kearah Lisanna yang sedang memasang wajah sebal.

"Eh? Ya, ada apa, Lis?" tanya Natsu polos. Lisanna mendengus sebal.

"Tau ah!" Lisanna memalingkan muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Natsu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan fokus menyetir. Namun dia tidak benar-benar memfokuskan pikirannya kejalanan, tetapi pikirannya malah melayang ke wajah seorang anak kecil yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Natsu merasa tidak bisa menghilangkan Luna dari pikirannya. Dia merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada anak itu. Bukan cinta dalam artian antara laki-laki dan perempuan, dia masih normal, tetapi rasa cinta seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Natsu tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu. Yang jelas, ketika pertama kali dia melihat Luna, dia merasakan perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengajak Luna jalan-jalan dengan alasan untuk membelikan Luna DVD. Natsu ingin bertemu Luna lagi, tetapi dia lupa menanyakan alamat rumah Lucy. Entah apa penyebabnya, dia merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luna.

XXX

Luna sedang menonton DVD yang dibelinya bersama Natsu tadi siang sambil memeluk buku yang juga dibelikan oleh Natsu. Lucy menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Luna. Luna langsung menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Lucy.

"Wah, sepertinya putri kecil mama ini sedang sangat gembira hari ini." Lucy mengelus rambut Luna. Luna tertawa kecil lalu membuka buku bergambar yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Nee, mama. Om Natsu itu orangnya sangat baik ya?" tanya Luna sambil menatap buku bergambarnya. Senyum Lucy langsung lenyap ketika mendengar nama Natsu.

"Ya, dia memang orang yang baik." jawab Lucy. Luna tidak menyadari nada suara Lucy yang begitu datar.

"Luna ingin sekali dia menjadi papa Luna. Apa mama bisa menikah dengannya?" Lucy membulatkan matanya. Darimana putri kecilnya tahu kosakata tentang menikah? Ah, pasti Loki lah yang telah memberi pengaruh buruk kepada putrinya.

"Bagaimana ya..?" Lucy terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Luna, tapi sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa kepada Luna.

Luna cemberut. "Pokoknya Luna mau Om Natsu menjadi papa Luna... Apa mama tidak bisa menjadi istri Om Natsu?" Luna mulai berbicara lancar tentang urusan orang dewasa. Lucy langsung mengelus kepala Luna, dalam hatinya dia sedang mengutuki Loki yang memberikan pengaruh buruk kepada putri kecilnya yang masih sangat polos ini.

"...Tentu saja, sayang. Asal Om Natsu menginginkan mama untuk menjadi istrinya.." jawab Lucy apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu, Luna akan membuat Om Natsu menginginkan mama untuk menjadi istrinya! Yosh, Luna jadi bersemangat!" Luna duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lucy tersenyum lalu menyuruh Luna untuk segera tidur karena sudah jam 8 malam. Luna menurut lalu pergi ke kemarnya.

Sementara itu, Lucy tampak merenung di ruang tamu. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Itu yang terus terngiang di kepala Lucy. Disisi lain, dia sangat membenci Natsu, tapi disisi lainnya juga, putrinya Luna sangat menyayangi Natsu dan menginginkannya untuk menjadi ayahnya. Lucy benar-benar sedang dilanda kebingungan. Atau bisa kita sebut dengan 'GALAU'. Yah, Lucy sedang galau karena pertemuannya dengan Natsu hari ini dan pernyataan Luna barusan.

XXX

Natsu kini sedang berada di mobilnya, hari ini dia pulang cepat karena dia merasa tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan juga dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Luna dari pikirannya. Oh iya, untuk sekedar informasi, sekarang Natsu bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya di kota Hergeon, tentunya sebagai direktur perusahaan Dragneel. Corp. Ah, dan Lisanna sudah kembali ke Fiore, katanya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pekerjaan Lisanna adalah sebagai Desainer, jadi dia lebih sibuk dibanding Natsu, tapi dia berjanji setiap akhir pekan dia akan mengunjungi Natsu di kota Hergeon ini.

Natsu sedang mengendarai mobil sambil terus melamun dan tanpa disadarinya seorang anak kecil sedang menyebrang dijalan dan Natsu hampir saja menabrak anak kecil itu kalau saja dia tidak segera sadar dan menginjak remnya. Natsu berdecak pelan lalu keluar dari mobilnya dengan niat memarahi anak kecil yang tidak hati-hati dalam menyebrang jalan. Namun dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi anak itu dan dia malah menghampiri anak itu dengan wajah super khawatir.

"Luna, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit!" Natsu langsung berusaha mengangkat tubuh Luna yang sedang duduk diatas aspal. Luna langsung meronta sehingga Natsu menghentikan usahanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Om! Luna tidak terluka sama sekali. Luna yang salah karena tidak melihat kanan-kiri lagi." ucap Luna sehingga Natsu langsung menghela napas lega. Dia benar-benar ketakutan tadi, takut Luna kenapa-kenapa karena dirinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mana mamamu? Kenapa dia membiarkanmu menyebrang jalan sendirian seperti ini?" tanya Natsu. Dia merasa ingin marah kepada Lucy karena membiarkan Luna dalam bahaya, tapi apa haknya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Luna.

Luna menggeleng. "Mama sedang kerja. Biasanya mama selalu menjemput Luna pulang sekolah, tapi kalau hari rabu mama kerja sampai sore, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Luna. Kata mama biar paman Loki saja yang menjemput Luna, tapi Luna tidak mau merepotkan paman Loki." jawab Luna.

Natsu langsung merasa bersalah karena berpikiran buruk tentang Lucy. Natsu pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luna pulang ke rumahnya, sekaligus dia juga ingin tahu dimana Luna tinggal. Luna langsung setuju karena dia memang sangat ingin bersama Natsu lagi.

"Oh iya, tadi Luna bicara soal 'Paman Loki' kan? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa paman Loki itu? Temannya mama Luna?" tanya Natsu sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Luna.

Luna mengangguk. "Ya, paman Loki adalah teman mama. Orangnya Baaiiik sekali. Dia bahkan suka memberikan Luna buku-buku cerita yang bagus-bagus. Tapi sayangnya paman Loki sangat genit. Dia suka menggoda mama..." Jawab Luna dengan wajah cemberut.

Natsu tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Luna yang lucu, tapi didalam hatinya dia merasa cemburu terhadap orang yang bernama Loki itu.

"Ah, tapi paman Loki juga sangat perhatian kepada mama! Terutama ketika mama sedang sedih ketika memikirkan papa Luna yang sudah meninggal..." wajah Luna kini terlihat suram.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Papa Luna sudah meninggal?" tanya Natsu.

Luna kembali mengangguk. "Mm. Papa meninggal ketika Luna baru lahir. Kata mama, papa kecelakaan ketika sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat mama melahirkan Luna..." kini Luna hampir ingin menangis. Natsu menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan lalu menenangkan Luna.

_"Kasihan Luna, dia pasti berpikir gara-gara dia, papanya jadi kecelakaan. Coba aku bisa menjadi papanya, pasti... Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Tampaknya gara-gara terlalu stres dengan pekerjaan, otakku mulai tidak beres."_ batin Natsu mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Ketika Luna sudah mulai tenang, dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kompleks perumahan strowberry.

XXX

Natsu sampai didepan rumah Lucy. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sederhana. Luna membuka pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Natsu masuk. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Natsu dibelakangnya.

"Mama biasanya pulang sekitar jam 5. Apa Om mau makan siang disini dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Luna ketika Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Natsu berpikir sejenak, dari pada dia bengong di apartemennya dan tidak melakukan apapun, lebih baik dia disini saja bersama Luna.

"Om pikir, Om akan makan siang disini. Boleh?"

Luna langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh! Sebentar ya, Luna panaskan dulu makanannya." Luna langsung berlari ke dapur dan membuka lemari es. Mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Lucy lalu memanaskannya di kompor. Lucy memang mengajarkan Luna untuk mandiri, apalagi dengan Lucy yang suka pulang sore karena pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai memanaskan makanan, Natsu dan Luna pun makan siang bersama. Mereka tampak seperti ayah dan anak. Luna yang bercerita dengan riang kepada Natsu, dan Natsu yang menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Natsu mengajak Luna untuk menonton DVD yang dibelinya bersama Luna waktu di mall. Kebetulan dia sama sekali belum menontonnya sama sekali. Setelah membeli DVD itu, Natsu hanya menaruhnya di laci mobil dan melupakannya begitu saja. Mereka menonton dengan antusias, kadang Luna berteriak "Awas!" ketika ada adegan dimana tokoh utama di film itu dalam bahaya atau hampir terkena serangan dinosaurus dan semburan api naga. Natsu juga tidak kalah hebohnya ketika menonton adegan dimana si tokoh utama berjuang bersama naga yang sudah menjadi temannya untuk mengalahkan sekumpulan Dinosaurus. Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, Natsu dan Luna terlihat sedang tertidur pulas di sofa setelah mereka selesai menonton film.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak kusangka proses persalinannya bakal selama ini." Lucy mendesah sambil melihat jam dindingnya. Jam setengah enam. Dia harus segera memasak makan malam untuk Luna.

Lucy berjalan keruang keluarga, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati laki-laki yang sangat dia benci tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa bersama dengan putri kecilnya. Dihampirinya Natsu dengan niat untuk membangunkan pria itu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat Luna tertidur dipangkuan Natsu sambil tersenyum. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke wajah pemuda yang dulu sangat dicintainya itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak tega untuk mengusir pria itu. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu kalau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia masih menyimpan rasa terhadap pria yang telah mengacaukan hidupnya ini.

Lucy berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilakukannya ini adalah semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Luna senang. Dia sudah tidak mencintai pria itu lagi. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali terjerat oleh jaring cinta Natsu Dragneel. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

XXX

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara berisik di dapur.

_"Apa Lucy sudah pulang?" _batin Natsu.

Dia memindahkan kepala Luna dari pangkuannya dengan perlahan, lalu dia segera beranjak ke dapur demi mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah memotong-motong sayuran dengan cekatan. Lucy tampak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya dan dengan reflek menoleh kebelakang. Matanya langsung membulat mendapati Natsu tengah duduk di meja makan. Tapi dia langsung bisa menguasai dirinya dan menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Kau sudah bangun..?" tanya Lucy sambil kembali memotong sayurannya.

"Hm, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya?" Natsu balik bertanya sehingga Lucy tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, pemuda dibelakangnya ini tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ya, kau benar." ucap Lucy sambil memasukkan sayur-sayuran yang tadi dipotongnya kedalam panci.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Yang terdengar adalah suara dari alat masak Lucy.

"Naa, Luce..." panggil Natsu.

Lucy menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau... Sudah banyak berubah ya.." ucap Natsu.

Lucy menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Yah, kecuali tubuhku yang sedikit kurusan karena giat bekerja selama 5 tahun ini." ucap Lucy.

"Kau berubah..." ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy kembali menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Apa? Apa yang berubah dariku?" tanya Lucy.

"Tatapanmu, sikapmu, dan nada bicaramu kepadaku semuanya berubah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Tapi setiap kau menatapku, berbicara kepadaku, aku selalu merasakan kemarahan disana. Luce, apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadamu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy merasa ingin meneriakkan 'Ya! Kau memang melakukan kesalahan besar kepadaku. Dan bukan cuma itu saja, kau sudah membuat hidupku menjadi menderita!' tapi Lucy langsung menelan kata-kata itu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku. Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganmu lagi..." jawab Lucy akhirnya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia benar-benar merasa canggung ketika mengobrol dengan Natsu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku juga merasa sedikit canggung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong Luce, aku tidak menyangka setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, kau menjadi semakin cantik." ucap Natsu sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada Lucy. Lucy merasakan pipinya memanas, segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kompor.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Lucy sambil pura-pura mengaduk sup yang tengah dimasaknya di panci.

Natsu tidak berbohong soal kata-kata yang mengatakan kalau Lucy bertambah cantik. Lucy yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat dewasa dan memancarkan aura ke-ibu-ibuan. Ditambah lagi rambut Lucy yang dikuncir satu kebawah dan disampirkan kedepan, menambah kesan anggun terhadap sosoknya yang sekarang.

_"Andai Lucy adalah istriku, pasti aku akan... Ah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal yang aneh. Sadarlah hey diriku! Kau sudah punya Lisanna, dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi suaminya!"_ Natsu lagi-lagi mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Natsu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Luce. Tadi Luna cerita kalau suamimu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kau melahirkannya. Aku turut berduka cita ya..." ucap Natsu sehingga tubuh Lucy langsung menegang. Cerita apa putrinya kepada pria dibelakangnya ini?

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih Natsu." ucap Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luce. Boleh aku tahu siapa-" ucapan Natsu langsung terpotong karena Luna tiba-tiba muncul di dapur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Mama..? Sudah pulang ya? Kenapa tidak membangunkan Luna? Kan Luna bisa bantu mama masak... Hoaamm!" Luna bertanya bertubi-tubi sambil menguap.

Lucy sangat bersyukur karena Luna datang pada waktu yang sangat tepat ketika Natsu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin sulit dijawab oleh Lucy. Wanita berambut pirang ini tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pemuda pink dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, Luna. Maaf, mama tidak membangunkanmu. Habis mama lihat Luna tidurnya pulas sekali. Mama jadi tidak tega membangunkan putri kesayangan mama ini." jawab Lucy.

Luna hanya ber-oh panjang sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tampaknya dia masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Melihat itu Lucy langsung menyuruhnya mencuci muka lalu segera mandi. Luna mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Lucy kembali menekuni kegiatan memasaknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penasaran Natsu yang masih ingin menanyakan hal yang tadi dipotong Luna. Namun dia membatalkan keinginannya itu. Lagi pula tidak seharusnya dia kepo terhadap rumah tangga sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah Luna selesai mandi, mereka pun makan malam bersama. Suasana di ruang makan tampak sangat berisik karena Luna dan Natsu terus berbicara tanpa henti padahal didalam mulut mereka masih ada makanan, dan akibatnya mereka berdua diomeli Lucy karena telah membuat meja makan menjadi kotor. Namun kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Lucy menahan senyum ketika menyadari kalau mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Ada Ayah, ada Ibu, dan juga seorang Anak.

Andai Natsu mencintainya, andai Natsu bisa mengingat kejadian di hotel waktu itu... Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berhenti berandai-andai, Lucy Heartfilia!

"Naa, Luce." suara Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Ya?" sahut Lucy.

"Anu... Bo-bolehkah aku... Ng.. Makan malam di rumahmu lagi kapan-kapan?" tanya Natsu gugup.

"Eh?" Lucy terperangah mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permohonan Natsu.

"Eh?! Om Natsu mau makan malam disini lagi? Tentu saja boleh!" Luna membuat keputusan sendiri sambil meloncat-loncat senang. Lucy yang melihatnya pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang bisa menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau boleh makan malam disini kapanpun kau mau.." ucap Lucy sehingga Natsu menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tampaknya dia benar-benar menginginkan makan malam bersama Lucy dan Luna lagi.

Yah, itu wajar. Karena selama ini dia selalu makan malam sendirian, atau paling tidak ditemani oleh ayahnya atau Lisanna, tapi suasananya tidak seperti ketika dia makan malam bersama Lucy dan Luna, kalau makan malam bersama ayahnya, dia lebih banyak diam. Sementara kalau bersama Lisanna suasananya juga tidak jauh berbeda, Natsu lebih banyak diam sedangkan Lisanna tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan kegiatan sehari-harinya dan apa saja yang dilakukannya saat bekerja. Natsu sedikit jengkel dengan Lisanna karena tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Natsu untuk berbicara. Tapi ketika Natsu makan malam dengan Lucy dan Luna, dia seperti punya keluarga baru. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Dimana dia bisa bebas tertawa dan berbicara bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Karena itu, dia sangat ingin merasakan makan malam bersama Lucy dan Luna lagi. Dan kata-kata Lucy mengkonfirmasi keinginannya.

Natsu langsung berterima kasih kepada Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara Luna sudah kegirangan karena dia akan sering bertemu dengan Natsu. Lucy menunduk dengan tatapan sendu. Padahal tadi dia sudah berjanji kalau dia akan mengijinkan Natsu makan malam di rumahnya hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Tapi hati dan mulutnya sangat berlainan. Disatu sisi dia tidak ingin melihat Natsu lagi, tapi disisi lainnya dia juga sangat menginginkan makan malam bersama Natsu.

"Tapi Natsu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna? Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan? Aku jadi tidak enak kalau mengijinkan kekasih orang makan ditempatku setiap malam..." ucap Lucy.

Natsu langsung menjawab.

"Jangan khawatir. Lisanna pasti mengerti. Dia sangat pengertian..." ucap Natsu dengan sangat yakin. Lucy hanya memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk setuju juga.

_"Benarkah apa yang kulakukan ini_?" batin Lucy. Kini dia mulai merasa aneh. Dia takut kalau rasa cinta yang tinggal sedikit di hatinya ini akan berkembang dan tumbuh kembali sehingga dia bisa terjerat lagi kedalam rasa cintanya terhadap Natsu Dragneel.

_"Tidak boleh! Aku harus memperkuat hatiku! Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan Luna, bukan yang lain!"_ Lucy memperkuat keyakinannya. Dia tidak boleh mencintai Natsu Dragneel lagi. Dia tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Dia hanya ingin membahagiakan Luna. Dia harus mengesampingkan egonya, dan mengutamakan kepentingan Luna.

Dan Lucy melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda sambil terus memandangi Luna yang sedang bercerita dengan riang tentang anime kesukaannya kepada Natsu. Sesekali Natsu mengomentari cerita Luna, lalu berakhir mengusap kepala Luna. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sangat terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.

Bersambung...

**.**

**.**

**AN : Chapter 3 sudah update! Sebenernya chapter ini sedikit berbeda dengan plot yang sudah author bikin beberapa hari yang lalu. Plot author yang lama sengaja author rombak karena ada seorang reader yang minta kalau Natsu lebih baik segera tahu Luna itu adalah anaknya, tapi author tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Karena gagasan utama author sebelum nulis ni fict ini adalah cerita tentang Natsu yang menjalani hari-harinya bersama seorang anak yang rupanya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Jadi untuk membuat cerita ini gak terlihat kayak cerita pasaran(padahal memang pasaran), author sengaja merombak alur sana sini demi membuat cerita sedikit lebih menarik. Jadi maaf, kalau cerita ini tidak bagus sama sekali... Autor hanya menuangkan imajinasi... So, mind to review this chapter? Author mohon diri.**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pesta Pertunangan

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Chapter 4 : Pesta Pertunangan

.

.

Kini sudah hampir seminggu Natsu makan malam dirumah Lucy. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap Natsu pulang kerja, dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Lucy.

"Lalu Ami-chan mengambil ember yang berisi air dan menyiramnya kearah Ryo-kun, tapi Ryo-kun langsung mengelak dan air itu mengenai bu guru yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Ryo-kun! Dan akhirnya Ami-chan dihukum bu guru untuk menulis di papan tulis sebanyak 100 kali! Hahaha.." Luna bercerita dengan riang tentang kekonyolan teman TK-nya yang dihukum oleh ibu guru hari ini. Natsu ikut tertawa sambil mengomentari cerita Luna.

Lucy hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengar cerita Luna. Dilihatnya Luna dan Natsu sudah sangat akrab akhir-akhir ini. Dan ini membuat Lucy sedikit frsutasi. Bagaimana kalau Natsu tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Luna itu sebenarnya adalah anaknya? Apakah dia akan mengambil Luna dari Lucy? Karena menurut hukum di jepang, anak perempuan harus ikut dengan ayahnya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Natsu tahu tentang siapa Luna sebenarnya ataupun tentang masa lalunya. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengawasi pria itu dan berusaha menjaga agar rahasianya tidak bocor.

Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Natsu. Bukannya besok lusa adalah hari pesta pertunanganmu dengan Lisanna diadakan? Jadi besok kau tidak akan makan malam disini, kan?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. Dan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, dia menjawab.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa kalau itu diadakan lusa nanti. Emm, ya.. Mungkin aku tidak bisa makan malam disini, karena Lisanna besok pasti akan datang ke kota ini untuk melihat persiapan dekorasi pertunangannya." Lucy sedikit sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Natsu. Apa tadi Natsu bilang sempat melupakan pertunangannya? Kalau begitu dimana pria ini menaruh ingatannya sampai bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"EHH?! Om Natsu tidak akan makan malam disini besok? Kenapa?!" Luna bertanya dengan raut wajah cemberut. Lucy dan Natsu menoleh kearahnya.

"Karena Om Natsu harus menemui calon istrinya yang akan datang kesini besok, sayang." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum kearah Luna. Natsu sedikit meringis ketika Lucy menyebutkan kata 'Calon Istri' kepada Luna. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Lucy barusan.

Luna membulatkan matanya.

"EH? Calon istri? Apa itu artinya?" tanya Luna menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Calon istri itu adalah wanita yang akan menjadi istri Om Natsu." jawab Lucy, padahal Luna bertanya kepada Natsu. Namun Lucy sangat menyukai topik ini. Dimana dia bisa memojokkan Natsu didepan Luna.

Luna menundukkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. Kalau Om Natsu sudah mempunyai calon istri... Berarti Om Natsu tidak bisa menjadi papa Luna!" Luna berteriak lalu turun dari kursinya. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Lucy dan Natsu berteriak memanggilnya, tapi Luna tidak menggubrisnya. Lucy menghela napas.

"Hah... Maafkan kelakuan putriku, ya. Sebenarnya dia sangat menginginkanmu untuk menjadi ayahnya.." ucap Lucy.

Natsu menunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce. Seandainya aku juga bisa menjadi ayahnya Luna..."

"Eh?" Lucy membulatkan matanya.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan kata-kataku tadi." Natsu langsung tersadar dan segera membenarkan kata-katanya yang tiba-tiba melantur. Lucy hanya memakluminya.

Natsu langsung pamit pulang, dan Lucy menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Natsu sampai depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Luce." ucap Natsu sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Lucy.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi." jawab Lucy.

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Etto... Se-selamat malam. Sampaikan maafku kepada Luna, ya?" Natsu memandang Lucy dengan pipi memerah. Kenapa dia harus memerah hanya karena mengucapkan selamat malam saja?

Lucy tersenyum dan menjawab. "Selamat malam juga. Ya, pasti akan kusampaikan."

Natsu tersenyum lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia tersenyum sejenak kearah Lucy lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Lucy hanya memandangi mobil Natsu yang melaju menjauhi rumahnya. Senyum tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Lucy tersadar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_A-apa ini? Jangan sampai aku__terbuai dengan senyumannya! Kuatkan hatimu Lucy Heartfilia!__"_ batin Lucy, lalu dia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

XXX

Esoknya Natsu benar-benar tidak bisa makan malam di rumah Lucy, karena dia harus menjemput Lisanna di bandara. Gadis itu datang kemari untuk melihat dekorasi ruangan pertunangan dan mencari gaun pesta bersama dengan Natsu.

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa aku terlihat bagus dengan gaun ini?" Lisanna muncul dari ruang ganti dan berjalan kearah Natsu.

Natsu menatap Lisanna dari atas sampai kebawah. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ya, gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu. Kau jadi terlihat sangat cantik." jawab Natsu. Lisanna langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli yang ini saja." ucap Lisanna lalu berbalik dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Natsu menghela nafas. Jadi dia harus menunggu gadis itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya lagi? Benar-benar membosankan. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling sudut toko itu, mencoba mencari hal yang menarik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan matanya langsung menangkap sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah terpajang di dekat kaca pembatas toko. Gaun itu sangat manis dan terlihat begitu elegan dengan kerah yang terbuka sampai kepundak. Sebuah hayalan tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Natsu tentang seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memakai gaun itu sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Natsu reflek tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona.

"Natsu? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Lisanna tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Natsu. Natsu tersentak dan segera tersadar dari hayalan sesaatnya.

_"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kuhayalkan? Apa aku sudah gila?!"_ Natsu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dia menghayalkan seorang wanita yang bukan siapa-siapanya memakai gaun pernikahan dan bersanding dengannya di pelaminan. Natsu segera mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya itu.

Lisanna menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab.

"Natsu? Kau baik-baik aja? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Lisanna sambil memegang dahi Natsu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing gara-gara selalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantor." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum gugup.

Masa' dia harus menjawab kalau dia menghayalkan gadis lain menikah dengannya? Lisanna pasti akan langsung mencincangnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yah, setelah Lisanna balikan lagi dengan Natsu, dia jadi sangat posesif terhadap Natsu. Mungkin dia tidak mau Natsu meninggalkannya seperti Rogue.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke kasir. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membeli gaun ini." Lisanna menunjuk gaun yang tengah menggantung di lengannya. Natsu mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Lisanna ke kasir.

Setelah mereka membayar gaun pertunangan Lisanna, merekapun pergi ke Restoran terdekat untuk makan malam. Dan seperti biasanya, Lisanna langsung ngerocos tanpa henti sehingga membuat Natsu menghela nafas bosan. Dia ingin makan malam di rumah Lucy. Dia ingin bertemu Luna dan juga Lucy. Bercerita dan tertawa bersama dua orang itu. Dan juga, dia ingin tahu, apakah Luna masih marah kepadanya atau tidak.

"Natsu, kau dengar aku tidak?" Lisanna memanggil Natsu. Dia merasa Natsu tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali, bahkan melihat kearahnya pun tidak dari tadi. Natsu menoleh kearah Lisanna.

"Hah?" Natsu memasang wajah bodoh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh gadis berambut putih dihadapannya.

Lisanna mengembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar, kau ini kenapa sih? Setiap aku datang kesini selalu dicueki. Memangnya aku sudah berbuat salah kepadamu, ya?" tanya Lisanna.

Natsu baru sadar kalau dia dari tadi mencueki Lisanna, bahkan mungkin menganggapnya tidak ada karena asyik memikirkan Lucy dan Luna.

"Ah, tidak Lis. Aku hanya kecapean hingga mataku terasa sangat berat. Jadi aku tidak bisa menangkap omonganmu dengan jelas." jawab Natsu. Lisanna hanya diam sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba menghela nafas.

"Natsu... Jangan-jangan kau marah ya padaku gara-gara aku tidak bisa tinggal disini untuk menemanimu? Jika benar begitu, maafkan aku, ya. Kau kan tahu kalau aku benar-benar sangat mencintai pekerjaanku." ucap Lisanna sambil menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Natsu langsung menjawab.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Lis. Aku tahu itu. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kelelahan bekerja. Sungguh." Natsu menunjukan tanda Piece dengan kedua jarinya. Lisanna tersenyum. Dan merekapun menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

XXX

Pesta pertunangan Natsu dan Lisanna tampak sangat meriah. Ruangan yang sudah didekorasi dengan indah dan elegan berkat bantuan Lisanna, dan makanan-makanan mewah lainnya yang sudah tertata rapi di meja. Banyak eksekutif teman ayah Natsu yang datang ke pesta itu, dan juga teman-teman kerja Lisanna dan Natsu juga hadir disana. Ditengah kerumunan para tamu undangan itu, tampak seorang pria berambut pink berjalan tak tentu arah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri ketika matanya menangkap warna rambut pirang mencolok di dekat meja makan. Dia melangkah dengan cepat kearah si pemilik rambut pirang tersebut.

"Yo, Luce! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Natsu kepada wanita berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya itu. Lucy tersentak dan dengan reflek menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut karena Natsu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"Ah, Natsu. Kau mengagetkanku." ucap Lucy. Natsu tidak menjawab dan malah bengong sambil melihat Lucy dari atas sampai kebawah. Dia sangat terkejut karena penampilan Lucy malam ini sangat cantik dan elegan. Lucy memakai gaun berwarna biru tua selutut berlengan buntung dan lehernya berbentuk V, rambut Lucy digelung keatas dan dia memakai anting-anting yang sangat manis di telinganya. Sangat cantik.

Natsu hanya terbengong-bengong menatapinya sehingga Lucy harus melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Natsu.

"Natsu? Halooo? Kau masih disini?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu segera tersadar lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Natsu tertawa gugup dan berkata,

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget karena malam ini kau sangat cantik, Luce." ucap Natsu sambil memerah. Ini aneh. Padahal wajahnya tidak memerah seperti ini saat dia memuji penampilan Lisanna yang memakai gaun pesta kemarin. Lalu kenapa dia bisa memerah seperti ini jika dengan Lucy?

"Oh iya, mana Luna?" Natsu mengedarkan kepalanya. Mencari sosok anak perempuan dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, Luna. Dia ada disana." Lucy menunjuk Luna yang tengah mengobrol dengan anak salah satu tamu undangan. Natsu menghampiri Luna diikuti oleh Lucy dibelakangnya.

"Luna." panggil Natsu.

Luna menoleh. "Ah, Om Natsu. Selamat ya atas pertunangannya!" ucap Luna sambil menghampiri Natsu.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya lalu berjongkok dihadapan Luna.

"Apa itu artinya Luna sudah tidak marah lagi pada Om?" tanya Natsu.

Luna menggeleng.

"Mama sudah memberitahu Luna kalau Luna tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak Luna. Lagipula, Luna tidak perlu menjadikan Om Natsu sebagai papa Luna karena Om Natsu pasti akan selalu mengunjungi Luna dan bermain bersama Luna lagi, kan?" tanya Luna sambil menatap Natsu dengan penuh harap.

Natsu mengusap kepala Luna. "Ya, tentu saja! Karena kita ini 'kan adalah teman!" jawab Natsu.

Luna tersenyum lebar dan melompat kedalam pelukan Natsu.

"Arigatou!" ucapnya.

Natsu tersenyum lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Lucy yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Luna mengerti, Luce." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Lucy. Lucy balik tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, itu memang tugasku sebagai seorang ibu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan putriku membenci orang lain tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, bukan?"

Natsu tersenyum simpul, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia melihat ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pundak Lucy. Natsu dan Lucy langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut orange berkaca-mata tengah merangkul Lucy dengan mesra.

"Lucy, aku mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi. Rupanya kau ada disini." ucap Loki.

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Tidak bisakah sedetik saja matamu itu tidak jelalatan ketika melihat gadis cantik? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kita menginjakkan kaki disini. Padahal kau berjanji akan terus menemaniku kalau aku mengijinkanmu ikut." sahut Lucy sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Loki.

"Benar! Dasar paman Loki genit!" teriak Luna sambil menunjuk Loki.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut genit?!" Loki memprotes kata-kata Luna.

"Luce, siapa pria bermuka mesum ini?" tanya Natsu sambil berdiri dan menatap Loki.

Loki yang tidak terima dikatakan 'pria bermuka mesum' pun membalas perkataan Natsu.

"Dan Lucy, siapa laki-laki pink yang memiliki muka minta ditendang ini?" Loki bertanya kepada Lucy.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'laki-laki pink yang memiliki muka minta ditendang' hah?!" Natsu berkata dengan wajah super kesal.

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut 'pria bertampang mesum' hah?!" Loki balik menatap Natsu dengan kesal. Dan perdebatan diantara merekapun tak terelakkan lagi.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!" seorang wanita berambut Scarlet muncul didepan mereka.

Natsu dan Loki terkejut melihat Erza sedang memeloti mereka dengan tatapan super tajam, dan seketika itu juga nyali mereka langsung ciut.

"E-erza! Hai, lama tidak bertemu!" Loki angkat bicara.

Erza menoleh kearah Loki.

"Ah, Loki. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Erza tersenyum kearah Loki. Lucy menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Lucy.

Loki menoleh kearah Lucy. "Ya, Erza adalah teman sekampusku dulu." jawab Loki.

Lucy hanya ber-oh panjang. Dunia memang sempit ya.

"Oh iya, Natsu. Selamat atas pertunanganmu." ucap Erza sambil menyalami Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Lalu, dimana Jellal? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Natsu.

Erza terkejut dan melihat kesamping demi menemukan pria berambut biru disampingnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya, padahal baru 1 menit yang lalu pria itu berdiri disampingnya. Erza menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati suaminya tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak gadis-gadis cantik. Erza mengerang kesal sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju Jellal yang tengah kesulitan menghadapi gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba mengerumininya itu.

"Beraninya mereka menggoda suamiku.." gumam Erza geram sambil meninggalkan Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kita abaikan Erza dan silahkan nikmati hidangannya sepuas kalian!" ucap Natsu.

.

"Luce, kau mau ayam goreng ini? Rasanya enak sekali, lho." tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan ayam goreng tepung kepada Lucy. Loki menarik Lucy dengan tiba-tiba dan merangkulnya.

"Tidak Lucy. Ayam goreng itu berlemak dan bisa membuat tubuh langsingmu itu menjadi gendut. Jadi lebih baik kau memakan puding ini saja?" Loki menyodorkan puding jeruk kepada Lucy.

Lucy hanya menatap Natsu dan Loki dengan bingung. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang diperebutkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan mesum? Jelas-jelas puding juga bisa membuat Lucy jadi gendut." ucap Natsu kesal.

"Apa katamu?! Jelas-jelas ayam gorengmu itulah yang mengandung banyak lemak sehingga bisa membuat Lucy gendut dalam sekejap!" ucap Loki dengan berbagai siku-siku yang muncul di jidatnya. Dia marah karena lagi-lagi dikatai mesum. Apa sebegitu terpancarkah kemesuman di wajah tampannya ini?

Dan merekapun mulai berdebat, sehingga Lucy harus kembali meminta bantuan Erza untuk menengaihi mereka. Sementara itu, Lisanna tampak mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Dia memasang raut wajah cemburu melihat Natsu begitu memperhatikan Lucy. Hey, inikan hari pertunangan mereka! Seharusnya Natsu terus berada disampingnya, bukannya malah terus-terusan berada disamping Lucy. Lisanna hendak menghampiri Natsu tapi langsung terurung ketika seorang pria berambut hitam menghampirinya bersama seorang wanita berambut putih disampingnya.

"Rogue... Dan Yukino-san..." ucap Lisanna menyebutkan nama kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Lisanna-chan, kami ucapkan selamat ya atas pertunanganmu!" ucap Yukino sambil menyalami Lisanna. Lisanna hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Rogue yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Lisanna, aku..." Lisanna langsung memotong perkataan Rogue.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, kok! Jadi jangan terus-terusan memasang wajah seperti itu setiap bertemu denganku. Lama-lama aku jadi muak melihatnya. Tersenyumlah, ini adalah hari yang istimewa untukku." Lisanna tersenyum manis kearah Rogue.

Rogue terkejut mendengar perkataan Lisanna, lalu dia ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar." ucapnya.

"Aduh!" Lisanna dan Rogue langsung menoleh kearah Yukino yang sedang memegangi pelipisnya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Yukino?" tanya Rogue.

"Ke-kepalaku mendadak sakit lagi." jawab Yukino. Rogue menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Lisanna, aku pulang duluan ya. Maaf tidak bisa mengikuti pestamu sampai selesai.." Rogue mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lisanna.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula yang terpenting sekarang adalah Yukino-san. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar kesakitan. Apa dia sedang sakit?" tanya Lisanna sambil menatap Yukino.

"Entahlah. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu mengeluh kesakitan di kepalanya. Aku belum memeriksanya ke dokter karena dia terus menolak." ucap Rogue. Lisanna hanya mengangguk-angguk ngerti. Lalu Rogue membawa Yukino keluar gedung pesta. Lisanna merasa sedikit cemburu melihat Rogue sangat mengkhawatirkan Yukino. Tapi dia langsung segera sadar dan menguatkan hatinya lagi.

Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi! Sekarang yang kucintai hanyalah Natsu Dragneel!Lisanna menyemangati dirinya. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang tengah diomeli habis-habisan oleh Erza.

XXX

Suara alunan musik yang lembut mengiringi lantai dansa. Beberapa pasangan mulai memasuki arena berdansa dan menari disana. Natsu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Lisanna sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, putri?" tanya Natsu.

Lisanna tersenyum merona lalu menerima uluran tangan Natsu. Dan merekapun melangkah kelantai dansa. Mereka berdansan dengan sangat mesra sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Natsu memeluk pinggang Lisanna sementara Lisanna melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Natsu. Awalnya mereka sangat menikmati momen berdansa mereka, namun itu tiba-tiba dikacaukan oleh Natsu yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak fokus dan terus menginjak kaki Lisanna.

"Natsu! Kau menginjak kakiku lagi!" Lisanna mengerang kesal.

"Ah, maaf." ucap Natsu.

Dia menjadi tidak fokus bukan tanpa sebab. Hanya saja perhatiannya tiba-tiba diambil alih oleh pemandangan dimana Lucy tengah dikerumuni banyak laki-laki yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Dan itu membuat Natsu menjadi tidak tenang dan gelisah sehingga membuatnya terus-terusan menginjak sepatu Lisanna. Natsu menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kumpulan pria itu bubar meninggalkan Lucy karena Lucy menolak ajakan mereka sekaligus. Namun Natsu kembali tidak tenang dan malah semakin gelisah ketika melihat Lucy menerima uluran tangan Loki yang menariknya menuju lantai dansa. Natsu reflek menghentikan gerakan dansanya membuat Lisanna menaikkan alisnya.

"Natsu? Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya tiba-tiba lupa gerakan dansa saja." jawab Natsu berbohong lalu melanjutkan gerakan berdansanya. Dalam hatinya Natsu berpikir bagaimana cara memisahkan si singa mesum itu yang tengah berdansa dengan Lucy. Ah, iya! Luna! Dimana Luna? Dia pasti bisa memisahkan Lucy dan Loki. Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Luna yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya sambil memakan Cake.

Natsu berdecak kesal. Cih! Sial tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau si singa mesum itu terus lengket dengan Lucy. Pokoknya aku harus memisahkan mereka! Eh, tunggu. Ada yang aneh denganku! Kenapa aku malah melakukan ini? Kenapa aku tidak ingin Lucy dekat-dekat dengan pria lain selain aku? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI DENGANKU?! APA AKU SUDAH GILA? KENAPA AKU MERASAKAN PERASAAN SEPERTI CEMBURU BEGINI?

Dan Natsu melanjutkan dansanya dengan Lisanna dengan pikiran dan mataya yang tetap terfokus pada dua pasangan berambut pirang dan orange yang sedang berdansa tidak jauh darinya. Natsu melotot tajam kearah Loki, seakan berharap pelototannya dapat melubangi kepala pria berambut orange itu.

XXX

Akhirnya pesta selesai, Lucy dan Loki pamit untuk pulang. Natsu sebenarnya sangat ingin mengantarkan Lucy pulang ke rumahnya karena dia tidak ingin Lucy berduaan saja dengan Loki. Luna tidak dihitung karena anak itu sedang tertidur dengan lelap sekarang. Natsu baru ingin menawarkan tumpangan tapi dia langsung sadar kalau ada Lisanna disampingnya. Dengan berat hati dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar Lucy pulang dan merelakan Lucy diantar oleh Loki. Dan mobil Loki pun melaju meninggalkan Natsu dan Lisanna yang berdiri didepan gedung pertunangan mereka. Lisanna mengajak Natsu masuk dan Natsu hanya menurutinya dengan tampang lesu.

Bersambung...

AN : Chapter 4 Update! Gimana menurut kalian tentang chap 4 ini? Author mau minta saran dari kalian. Karena menurut pengalaman author, hampir setiap chapter yang author publish banyak banget typonya dan alur ceritanya juga datar dan berbelit-belit. Bikin author gak percaya diri sama kemampuan menulis author So, boleh minta review kalian?

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	5. Chapter 5 : Seperti Keluarga Sungguhan

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Chapter 5 : Seperti Sebuah Keluarga Sungguhan

.

.

Teng... teng... teng.. Tengteng!

"Luna! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main seperti itu dan mengabaikan makananmu?!" tanya Lucy dengan kesal melihat kelakuan Luna. Dari tadi dia sudah menahan kesal karena melihat kelakuan putrinya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya dan malah memainkan peralatan makan.

Luna mendengus kesal lalu menjawab, "Habis Luna bosan. Kenapa Om Natsu tidak makan malam bersama kita lagi? Padahal Om Natsu sudah janji buat selalu ngunjungin Luna..." ucap Luna dengan raut wajah sedih.

Lucy yang melihat wajah sedih Luna langsung berkata, "Luna sayang... Mau bagaimana lagi. Om Natsu pasti sibuk dengan pekrjaannya, ditambah lagi sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. Dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk makan malam dengan kita..." ucap Lucy mencoba membuat hati Luna menjadi tenang.

Memang benar yang diucapkan Luna. Natsu sudah 5 hari ini tidak makan malam di tempat Lucy lagi. Dan Lucy merasa sedikit kesepian. Ruang makan yang selama seminggu ini ramai oleh canda tawa Natsu dan Luna, kini menjadi sepi dan hanya diisi oleh dentingan alat makan yang sedari tadi terus dimainkan Luna.

_"Natsu..."_ batin Lucy sambil membayangkan seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang duduk di meja makan disamping Luna sambil berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Lucy segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus hayalan pria itu dari pikirannya. Bukankah ini bagus? Kalau Natsu sudah tidak makan malam di rumahnya lagi, dia jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau Natsu akan mengetahui rahasianya, dan juga dia tidak perlu menguatkan hatinya lagi agar tidak terbuai dengan tawa pria itu...

"Aaaa... Luna kangen Om Natsu..." ucapan Luna langsung membuat Lucy tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Luna, lebih baik kau segera menghabiskan makananmu. Mama tidak mau terus-terusan menunggu disini hanya untuk mencuci piringmu..." perintah Lucy.

Luna langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Huuh.. Luna baru mau makan kalau Om Natsu ada disini!" bantah Luna. Lucy menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, nanti mama akan tanyakan sama Om Natsu kenapa dia tidak makan disini lagi lalu mama akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam disini besok..." ucap Lucy sehingga membuat senyum cerah merekah di wajah polos Luna.

"Arigatou, mama! Luna sayang mama!" ucap Luna.

Lucy tersenyum simpul, "Iya, iya. Nah, sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu."

Luna mengangguk lalu memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan cepat. Lucy tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

_"Sebegitu inginkah Luna untuk bertemu dengan Natsu setiap hari? Entah kenapa aku seperti satu-satunya orang jahat disini..."_ batin Lucy.

XXX

Teng... Teng... Teng... Tengteng!

"Natsu! Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?! Kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Lisanna kesal karena Natsu dari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya di piring tanpa sedikitpun memakan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Lisanna dengan susah payah.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lisanna dengan malas.

"Ah, maaf Lis. Aku cuma sedang tidak nafsu makan..." ucap Natsu apa adanya, dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Sou ka. Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan dinner ini..." gumam Lisanna dengan murung.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang makan malam di apartemen Natsu yang sudah ditata dan didekorasi dengan sempurna oleh Lisanna. Lisanna sengaja melakukan dinner ini untuk mempererat hubungannya dengan Natsu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Natsu sekarang berada sangat jauh dengannya. Itu terbukti ketika Natsu yang lebih sering mencuekinya akhir-akhir ini, suka melamun, dan tidak mendengarkan perkataannya ketika dia sedang bercerita.

_"Apa mungkin Natsu punya selingkuhan? Jadi dia selalu terlihat tidak betah ketika bersamaku?"_ itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepala Lisanna akhir-akhir ini. Dan itulah sebabnya, selama 5 hari ini Lisanna terus menempel dengan Natsu untuk mengawasi pria itu.

"Lis, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." ucap Natsu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh?" Lisanna langsung tersadar dan mengangguk dengan reflek.

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Hahhh~" Lisanna menghembuskan nafas berat.

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrt.. Lisanna langsung meraih ponsel Natsu yang bergetar diatas meja.

"Ada SMS? Kubuka tidak ya?" Lisanna menimbang-nimbang untuk mengotak-atik ponsel Natsu.

"Ah, buka saja deh. Dari pada penasaran." lalu Lisanna membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dikirim oleh Lucy. Temannya dan Natsu sewaktu SMA.

_Natsu, kenapa kau tidak makan malam disini lagi? Luna sangat merindukanmu, dia ingin kau makan malam disini lagi besok._

"A-apa-apaan SMS ini?!" Lisanna menggenggam erat ponsel Natsu.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, ternyata selama aku tidak ada, Natsu selalu makan malam di rumah Lucy... Pantas saja dia dari tadi murung..." batin Lisanna kesal.

Diketiknya balasan untuk SMS Lucy itu,

_Maaf, Lucy. Aku sedang sibuk dengan tunanganku, Lisanna. Jadi jangan hubungi aku dulu, ya._

Kirim. Klik!

Lisanna segera menghapus pesan Lucy dan balasan pesan yang dia ketik tadi, lalu menaruh ponsel Natsu ke tempat semula. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Natsu kembali memasuki ruang makan. Dan mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Lisanna yang tengah memikirkan hubungan Natsu dan Lucy. Sementara Natsu sibuk memikirkan keadaan di rumah Lucy. Apakah suasana di ruang makan Lucy akan ramai seperti biasa atau tidak. Apakah Luna merindukannya seperti dia merindukan Luna?

XXX

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Natsu." ucap Lisanna sambil meletakkan tas kopernya di lantai bandara.

Natsu mengangguk. "Um. Hati-hati di jalan." ucapnya.

"Maaf ya, tidak bisa menemanimu disini lebih lama lagi. Bosku itu sangat cerewet. Dia bahkan langsung menyuruhku kembali padahal waktu cutiku belum sepenuhnya habis.." ucap Lisanna dengan raut wajah sebal.

Natsu tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Lisanna. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok disini sendirian. Kembalilah. Pekerjaan sudah menunggumu." ucap Natsu.

Lisanna mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Natsu. Setelah yakin Lisanna sudah cukup jauh, Natsu segera berlari keluar bandara dan langsung menaiki mobilnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luna..." gumam Natsu sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Tunggu aku disana, Luna! Go Fire!" Dan mobil Natsu pun melaju dengan kencang kearah rumah Lucy dengan semangat.

XXX

"Yey! Malam ini makan Sukiyaki, yey!" Luna bersenandung riang sambil melangkah ringan diatas trotoar.

"Luna! Jalannya jangan terlalu di pinggir, nanti keserempet motor!" ucap Lucy sambil menganggadeng tangan mungil Luna.

"Haha, daijoubu, daijoubu!" sahut Luna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar anak-anak." gumam Lucy.

"Ne, mama! Apa Om Natsu akan makan malam dirumah kita malam ini?" tanya Luna sambil mendongak keatas demi melihat wajah mamanya yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mmm, mungkin tidak. Dia bilang dia sedang sibuk." jawab Lucy dengan wajah tidak peduli.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Padahal Luna pikir Om Natsu bakal datang kalau mama yang memintanya..." ucap Luna dengan ekspresi murung.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kalau tidak ada Om Natsu, persediaan daging yang kita beli pasti cukup. Om Natsu itu makannya banyak sekali seperti Gorila, jadi kalau makan bisa langsung seabrek habis." Ucap Lucy dengan nada bercanda. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi murung di wajah Luna. Lucy ikut terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia jadi teringat dengan balasan sms Natsu semalam.

_"Huh, bilang saja kalau dia tidak bisa. Tidak usah sok pamer sampai pakai kata-kata 'sibuk dengan tunanganku, Lisanna' bikin kesal saja..."_ batin Lucy.

"Ah! Mama lihat! Ada mobil seseorang di depan rumah kita!" teriakkan Luna segera menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya.

Lucy segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Luna, dan benar saja. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tengah parkir di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat... Ah! Jangan-jangan..." Lucy segera menggandeng Luna berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu pagar dan benar saja dugaannya.

"Ah! Luce... Lama tidak bertemu." sapa Natsu.

Lucy segera membulatkan matanya. Sementara Luna sudah meloncat kegirangan dan segera berlari memeluk Natsu.

"Natsu... Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau..." Lucy sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bukankah Natsu sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk? Dan seharusnya pria ini bersama dengan tunangan tercintanya, Lisanna.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Tentu saja karena aku merindukan kalian berdua... Terutama Luna." Natsu menjawab seraya mengusap kepala Luna. Luna tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

"Luna juga kangen Om Natsu!" seru Luna.

Natsu tertawa kecil, lalu menatap Lucy. Lucy tersentak dengan tatapan Natsu, dan segera bertanya.

"A-apa maumu dengan menatapku begitu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu sedikit meringis lalu menjawab, "Ayo kita pergi keluar!"

XXX

Dan disinilah Lucy berada, disebuah kebun binatang di pusat kota bersama dua orang yang saling berteriak antusias di sampingnya.

"Woah! Lihatlah Luce! Macan ini kelihatan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan! Graw Graww!" Natsu menirukan suara macan sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin mencakar sesuatu di depan kandang macan.

"Natsu, jangan seperti itu. Berbaha—"

"GRRAAAWWWW!"

Dan didetik itu juga, bulu kuduk Natsu langsung berdiri dan pemuda itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang Lucy. Ditatapnya macan yang baru saja meraung marah kearahnya.

"A-apaan macan itu?! Bikin kaget saja!" seru Natsu.

Luna hanya bisa tertawa melihat Natsu yang kini gemetaran.

"Jelas saja. Siapapun pasti kesal kalau kau permainkan begitu, tak terkecuali binatang." ujar Lucy.

"Haha! Om Natsu payah! Masa' baru diteriakin macan yang didalam kandang saja sudah ngumpet dibelakang mama!" ejek Luna sehingga Natsu memandangnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hey! Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku 'kan kaget!" protes Natsu.

"Sudahlah. Luna, bukankah dari dulu Luna ingin melihat panda dari dekat? Sini biar mama temanin Luna melihat panda." ajak Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Luna meninggalkan Natsu yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat.

"O-oi, Luce! Tunggu aku!" Natsu pun mengejar Lucy dengan tergesah-gesah. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tidak dia sangka kalau dia akan menuruti ajakkan pria berambut pink ini. Yah, awalnya Lucy mau menolak, tapi gara-gara Luna yang terus-terusan mendesaknya, ditambah lagi wajah memelas Natsu yang diarahkan kepadanya langsung bisa meluluhkan hati Lucy. Dan dengan bodohnya tanpa dia sadari, dia langsung menerima ajakan Natsu. Argh! Betapa bodohnya dirinya!

"Wuah... Ini anak panda! Lucunya~" Luna berjongkok di depan anak panda yang tubuhnya sebesar tubuh Luna, tapi agak besar sedikit.

"Benar, lucu sekali." Natsu ikut berjongkok disamping Luna.

"Wah, ada adik kecil yang manis rupanya disini..." seorang penjaga kebun binatang menghampiri Luna.

"Apa adik kecil mau memberikan panda kecil ini makanan?" tanya laki-laki penjaga kandang panda itu.

Luna mengangguk dengan antusias. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu memberikan Luna sebatang bambu kecil yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Luna.

"Hati-hati, Luna..." ucap Natsu ketika melihat Luna hendak memberikan bambu kepada panda kecil itu dengan takut-takut.

"Um!" sahut Luna. Lalu dia menyodorkan batang bambu kecil itu, dan langsung disambut panda kecil itu. Luna tersenyum lebar mendapati panda kecil itu memakan bambu pemberiannya dengan lahap.

"Wah! Mama! Lihat, Luna berhasil memberikan bambu itu pada panda kecil ini!" seru Luna.

Lucy tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Ah iya!" Lucy segera menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang merogoh saku jaketnya. Natsu mengeluarkan kamera digital dan berjalan kearah penjaga kandang panda itu.

"Anu... Bisakah anda membantu kami?" tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan kamera itu.

Penjaga itu langsung mengerti maksud Natsu, dan mengangguk setuju. Diambilnya kamera Natsu sambil berkata, "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati."

Natsu tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri Lucy dan Luna. Natsu memberi isyarat kepada sang penjaga kandang agar segera memotret mereka. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan membidik kameranya.

Dan Cklik! Gambar berhasil di cetak.

Penjaga itu memberikan kamera kepada Natsu sambil berkata, "Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia ya." lalu penjaga itu pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang tengah terbengong-bengong.

"K-kami bukan keluarga..." gumam Natsu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy.

Natsu segera menoleh. "Ya, Luce?" sahut Natsu.

"Luna ingin melihat hasil gambarnya." ucap Lucy.

Natsu segera berjongkok didepan Luna dan menunjukkan hasil pemotretan tadi. Sebuah gambar dimana Natsu, Luna dan Lucy sedang berjongkok didepan kandang panda dengan Luna yang tengah memeluk panda dengan senyuman cerianya. Disamping kanannya ada Lucy yang lehernya tengah direngkuh oleh tangan Natsu yang berjongkok disamping kiri Luna. Yah, tidak heran penjaga tadi bilang mereka seperti sebuah keluarga. Benar-benar mirip sebuah keluarga sungguhan.

Setelah puas bermain-main di kebun binatang, Natsu mengajak Lucy dan Luna ke Aquarium.

"Waaahh! Ikannya banyak sekali!" seru Luna sambil menatap takjub ikan-ikan yang berenang di sekelilingnya. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca aquarium besar itu.

"Ne, mama! Lihat itu! Apa itu yang disebut putri duyung? Tapi kok kenapa bagian atas mereka tetap ikan?" tanya Luna.

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, sayang. Putri duyung itu kan hanya dongeng. Ini namanya ikan duyung." jawab Lucy.

Luna hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil ber-oh panjang.

"Na, Lucy! Coba kesini sebentar dan lihat ini!" panggil Natsu dari arah ujung. Lucy menurut dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu, namun waktu beberapa langkah lagi Lucy mencapai Natsu, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset lantai yang mungkin baru saja selesai di pel.

"Awas!"

Buk!

Lucy membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Natsu tengah duduk dihadapannya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Tadi hampir saja. Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan, Luce." ucap Natsu tepat didepan wajah Lucy. Wajah Lucy sontak memerah karena merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu menerpa wajahnya ditambah lagi jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Lucy sontak mendorong Natsu menjauh, dan dengan reflek memegangi dadanya.

_"Tidak! Hentikan itu Lucy Heartfilia! Jangan biarkan wajahmu terus-terusan memerah seperti ini! Dan lagi, jangan sampai terbuai dengan situasi!"_ batin Lucy mulai berteriak menyadarkan Lucy.

Lucy mencengkram dadanya dengan erat, mencoba menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang bertedak dua kali lebih cepat.

Luna segera berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Mama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luna memandang Lucy dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Um, tidak apa-apa. Mama hanya tidak sengaja terpeleset saja." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum kearah Luna.

Luna menghela nafas legah, lalu menarik Lucy untuk mengikutinya kearah bagian Aquarium yang banyak menampilkan kumpulan ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni.

Sementara itu, keadaan Natsu sama saja tidak terduga.

_"K-kenapa aku jadi dag-dig-dug begini? Tapi... Wajah memerah Lucy tadi manis sekali..."_

Natsu kembali teringat pose Lucy tadi yang duduk menghadapnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Wajah Lucy yang memerah dan mata Lucy yang besar menatapnya dengan berkilat-kilat.

_"Entah kenapa aku merasa... Ah! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?!"_ Natsu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Om Natsu! Ngapain jongkok disitu? Ayo kesini!" teriakkan Luna langsung menyadarkan Natsu dari depresinya. Natsu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Luna dan juga Lucy.

XXX

Setelah puas melihat-lihat berbagai macam ikan di Aquarium, Natsu akhirnya mengajak Lucy dan Luna ke taman hiburan. Yah, sebenarnya Luna yang memaksa Natsu untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, padahal Lucy sudah mengajak Natsu untuk segera pulang setelah melihat-lihat ikan di Aquarium.

"Waahhh... Kota Hergeon jadi kelihatan sangat kecil dari sini..." ucap Luna sambil menatap kearah pemandangan kota Hergeon dibawahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah menaiki bianglala di taman hiburan Hergeon, setelah sebelumnya sempat menaiki berbagai wahana lainnya.

"Mama lihat! Bukankah itu rumah kita? Hee... Kelihatan kecil sekali..." Luna menunjuk sebuah bangunan kotak berwarna pink dibawah sana.

Lucy menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Luna.

"Ya... Kelihatan kecil sekali, ya..." sahutnya. Lalu dia segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah pria berambutpink yang tengah duduk lemas di hadapannya.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu pulang dari sini kita ke klinik dulu?" tanya Lucy menatap khawatir Natsu. Pasalnya Natsu dari tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan waja Natsu semakin lama semakin memucat.

"T-ti... Tidak a-apa-apa, kok!" jawab Natsu dengan susah payah.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak bisa naik Roller Coaster itu. Hah~ Aku tidak menyangkah ternyata sampai sekarang kau masih suka mabukkendaraan..." ucap Lucy.

"E-enak saja! Pa-paling tidak... Aku sudah tidak mmpp.. Mual lagi kalau.. Ukh, naik mobil.." Natsu berkata sambil menahan mualnya.

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya ya! Dasar payah! Ahahahaha..." Lucy menertawai wajah Natsu yang kembali menghijau ketika berbicara sementara Luna sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Natsu langsung membulatkan matanya, dan entah kenapa rasa mual yang dari tadi dirasakannya hilang dengan seketika ketika melihat Lucy tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Natsu tahu, kalau semenjak dia bertemu dengan Lucy beberapa minggu lalu, Lucy sama sekali tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini didepannya. Malah jarang sekali dia melihat Lucy tersenyum manis kearahnya setelah mereka kembali bertemu. Dia selalu merasa kalau Lucyselalu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam, seolah-olah tatapannya itu mengisyaratkan 'enyah kau dari hadapanku!' Tapi kali ini Natsu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Cantik..." gumam Natsu pelan melihat Lucy yang tertawa riang didepannya dengan wajah yang disinari oleh sinar matahari sore.

"Eh? Natsu, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu segera tersadar, dan langsung menggeleng.

"T-tidak ada!" dia memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Lucy hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bercerita bersama Luna sambil menatap bangunan-bangunan di bawah mereka.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Natsu masuk. Lalu dia segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak makan malam, sementara Natsu membaringkan Luna yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa.

"Ng.." Luna mengerang lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Lho? Sudah sampai, ya? Hoaamm!" Luna menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Natsu mengangguk, lalu Lucy datang dari arah dapur.

"Luna, sudah bangun? Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bantu mama menata piring di meja." ucap Lucy.

Luna mengangguk dengan pelan, lalu turun dari sofa. Gadis kecil itu mengambil handuk dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, sementara Lucy kembali lagi ke dapur, meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya terbengong disofa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Biasanya dia selalu mengobrol dengan Luna sambil menunggu Lucy selesai memasak makan malam. Tapi sekarang Luna sedang mandi, dan dia tidak punya teman ngobrol. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengisi kebosanan ini?

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang keluarga demi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan matanya tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah lemari kecil yang diisi oleh berbagai buku yang ditata rapi. Natsu berjalan menghampiri lemari itu, dan mengambil salah satu buku disana.

Natsu tersenyum kecil menatap buku cerita yang berjudul "Cerita sang penyihir bintang" yang dibelikannya untuk Luna tempo hari. Natsu menaruh kembali buku itu dan tangannya langsung menelusuri rak buku yang kebanyakan diisi oleh buku cerita Luna.

"Eh!" Natsu tersentak ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku tebal bersampul putih. Diambilnya buku itu, dan dipandangi dengan kening berkerut.

"Ini seperti album.. Tapi kenapa tidak ada namanya..?"

Dan dengan penasaran Natsu membuka buku yang menurutnya adalah sebuah album. Dan benar saja, di dalam buku itu terdapat banyak foto Luna sewaktu kecil.

"Ternyata memang album..." gumam Natsu tersenyum kecil sambil membalik halaman demi halaman di album itu. Senyumnya semakin merekah ketika melihatberbagai foto yang menunjukkan pertumbuhan Luna ketika Luna baru lahir dan berada di gendongan Lucy, ketika Luna belajar berjalan, ketika Lucy menyuapi Luna makan, dan ketika Luna sedang bermain ayunan di taman dengan Lucy yang mendorong ayunannya dari belakang.

Natsu tersenyum lembut menatap kumpulan foto-foto itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa miris karena tidak bisa melihat perkembangan Luna dari lahir sampai besar seperti sekarang. Tapi kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu? Ah, mungkin dia terlalu sayang kepada Luna sampai-sampai kadang tanpa sadar dia bertindak layaknya ayah kandung Luna.

"Eh?" Natsu tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. Dibaliknya halaman album itu dengan tergesah-gesah. Mata onixnya dengan tajam menelusuri foto demi foto yang terpasang di album itu dengan gelisah.

"Tidak ada..." gumamnya sambil terus membalikkan halaman album itu, hingga dia sampai ke halaman terakhir.

_"Tidak ada satupun foto tentang suami Lucy..."_ batin Natsu menatap horror album di tangannya.

"Om Natsu! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" panggil Luna yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Natsu. Mungkin Natsu terlalu serius mencari-cari foto yang ada gambar ayahnya Luna, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

"Ah iya." Natsu menaruh kembali album putih itu pada tempatnya dan berjalan bersama Luna menuju ruang makan.

XXX

"Na, Lucy." panggil Natsu ketika dia dan Lucy tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Mereka sudah selesai makan, dan Luna sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu sangat kelelahan bermain-main hari ini.

"Ya?" sahut Lucy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk laptop Lucy.

"Membuat Novel." jawab Lucy singkat sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Novel? Tentang apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Lucy berhenti mengetik dan memandang layar laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tentang kehidupan seorang wanita yang malang... Yang harus menanggung beban kehidupan yang berat karena ulah seorang laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menanamkan benih seorang anak di tubuhnya. Dan wanita malang itu melarikan diri dari laki-laki brengsek yang sudah memperkosanya, dan memulai hidup baru yang penuh duri dan penderitaan..." jawab Lucy sambil kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

Natsu terhenyak mendengar jawaban Lucy.

"Kenapa kau membuat cerita itu? Dan kenapa wanita itu melarikan diri dari pria yang sudah memperkosanya? Seharusnya dia meminta pertanggung jawaban!" ucap Natsu dengan kesal.

Lucy menatapnya dengan tajam, "Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu memintapertanggung jawaban? Sementara laki-laki itu masih mencintai matan pacarnya! Dia bahkan masih menyebut nama gadis yang sudah menghianatinya, padahal saat itu dia sedang memperkosa seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah teman baiknya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sangat mencintainya, dan dengan teganya laki-laki itu menghancurkan hatinya sekaligus harga dirinya! Apa bisa gadis tidak, wanita itu memaafkan laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya?"

Natsu bisa merasakan emosi dari nada suara Lucy.

"P-paling tidak, wanita itu tidak perlu hidup menderita kalau dia meminta pertanggung jawaban..." ucap Natsu.

"Siapa bilang? Walaupun wanita itu meminta pertanggung jawaban, apa kau pikir dia bisa hidup bahagia? Hm, kurasa hidup wanita itu akan tambah menderita karena hatinya yang terus-menerus di remukkan dengan sikap laki-laki itu yang masih sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya... Wanita itu sudah muak terus disakiti, dan dia memutuskan untuk lari dari kenyataan..." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang memelan.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Itu berarti... Bukan sepenuhnya salah laki-laki itu, wanita itu yang pengecut dan tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan!" ucap Natsu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam. Lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya, kau benar. Wanita itu memang pengecut. Benar-benar pengecut..." ucap Lucy dengan pelan sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu yang melihat itu pun segera berinisiatif untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, Luce. Apa ini album foto keluargamu?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul putih kearah Lucy.

Lucy melihat buku itu dan mengangguk, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Anu... Aku mau tanya. Kenapa disini tidak ada satu pun foto suamimu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersentak dan langsung menatap Natsu dengan mata terbelalak.

_"Gawat! Aku lupa tentang fakta itu!"_ batin Lucy panik, dia benar-benar melupakan soal album foto itu. Seharusnya dia menyembunyikan satu-satunya barang bukti itu ke tempat yang aman!

Lucy berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang bertedak kencang, dan dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Aku sudah membuang semua foto suamiku. Karena setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan..." ucap Lucy sambil berusaha untuk tidak membuat suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Oh, begitu..." Natsu mengangguk percaya.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan dingin. Kalau Natsu terus-terusan berada disini, maka tidak diragukan lagi rahasia yang selama ini dia jaga baik-baik akan terkuak sebentar lagi. Lebih baik dia menyuruh pria ini untuk segera pulang.

"Natsu, sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." ucap Lucy dengan lembut, berusaha tidak menunjukkan maksud mengusirnya.

Natsu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Luce." Natsu berdiri dari duduknya.

Lucy ikut berdiri, bermaksud untuk mengantar Natsu sampai depan. Namun baru sampai pintu Lucy mengantar, Natsu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Cukup sampai sini saja kau mengantarku, Luce. Tidak baik seorang wanita berjalan keluar malam-malam begini..." ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku kan cuma mengantarmu sampai kedepan pagar saja, tidak sampai keluar rumah." ucap Lucy tersenyum geli.

"Tetap saja! Ya sudah, sekarang tutup pintunya dan masuklah kedalam rumah. Aku pulang dulu." ucap Natsu lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah mobil.

Lucy terkikik geli, lalu berniat menutup pintunya.

"Luce..." panggilan Natsu membuat Lucy mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya?" sahut Lucy.

"Selamat malam... Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Lucy melebarkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

"Um! Selamat malam juga... Aku sangat menikmati hari ini." ucap Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum simpul, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Lucy menatap mobil Natsu yang perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya. Lucy tersenyum kecil, tidak kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya tersenyum kepada pria itu. Lucy memegangi dadanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

Lagi... Perasaan aneh itu datang menghampirinya lagi. Dia sudah pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini ketika dia masih SMA. Dan orang yang pertama kali membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini adalah Natsu. Natsu Dragneel lah laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Laki-laki yang bodoh, konyol, sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya, laki-laki yang membuatnya terjerumus kedalam lubang kesengsaraan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"_Apakah... Apakah aku harus membiarkan perasaan ini kembali berkembang? Sungguh, sangat sulit bagiku untuk mencegahnya... Aku tidak bisa membenci pria itu dengan sepenuh hati... Aku... Ternyata aku masih..."_ Lucy menundukkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan novelnya.

XXX

Esok malamnya Natsu kembali datang ke rumah Lucy untuk makan malam. Suasana di ruang makan terasa sedikit canggung. Mengapa begitu? Tanyakan saja pada pria berambut pink yang entah kenapa wajahnya sering sekali memerah dan tidak menyimak cerita Luna dengan baik. Lucy yang hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya itu sudah biasa. Nah kalau Natsu yang hanya diam memakan makanannya dengan wajah memerah baru luar biasa.

Lucy menaruh sumpitnya diatas meja, dan menatap Natsu dengan alis terangkat.

"Natsu, kenapa dari tadi kau terus memandangiku dengan tampang aneh begitu?" tanya Lucy.

Luna berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan melihat wajah Natsu.

"Benar, wajah Om Natsu memerah? Apa Om Natsu sakit?" tanya Luna menatap Natsu dengan khawatir.

Natsu meringis mendengar pertanyaan Luna dan Lucy, "Tidak, Om sama sekali tidak sakit. Om kan selalu memakai syal keberuntungan Om, jadi penyakit apapun tidak akan bisa menyerang." jawab Natsu dengan bangganya memamerkan syal putih kotak-kotak kepada Luna.

"Heee... Aku tidak menyangka syal itu masih kelihatan bagus, padahal kau selalu memakainya sejak SD dan kemanapun kau pergi..." ucap Lucy sambil memandang takjub syal Natsu yang masih kelihatan baru, padahal umurnya sudah belasan tahun.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu merawatnya dengan baik." ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya kearah Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Luna juga ikut menyantap makan malam mereka kembali, tapi lain halnya dengan Natsu. Pria berambut pink ini masih belum menyantap makanannya dan malah melihat Lucy yang tengah makan dihadapannya.

_"Lucy manis sekali..."_ batinnya sambil memandangi Lucy.

Memang benar, malam ini Lucy kelihatan sangat manis seperti ketika dia masih SMA dulu. Dengan rambut di kuncir dua disamping kepalanya, dan memakai anting-anting bintang berwarna putih. Dan itulah sebabnya Natsu suka memerah dengan tiba-tiba. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu penyebabnya, padahal dia sudah sering melihat Lisanna tampil lebih manis di depannya. Natsu pun tiba-tiba tersadar dari acara memandangi Lucy, dan segera menyantap makanannya kembali.

XXX

"Ma, Luna sudah selesai menyusun piringnya. Sekarang Luna main sama Om Natsu kan?" tanya Luna sambil menghampiri Lucy yang tengah mengelap meja makan.

Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk kearah Luna. Luna tersenyum senang, lalu berlari kearah ruang keluarga. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti, dan wajah senangnya digantikan dengan wajah murung.

Lucy yang heran melihat perubahan ekspresi putri kecilnya pun langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Luna?" tanya Lucy.

Luna membalikkan badannya dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sedih.

"Om Natsunya sudah tertidur di sofa. Luna jadi tidak bisa ngobrol tentang The Movie ke 3 yang Luna tonton kemarin." jawab Luna cemberut.

Lucy tertawa maklum, "Yah, mungkin Om Natsu kelelahan bekerja. Lebih baik Luna jangan membangunkannya..." ucap Lucy dengan lembut.

Luna mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah, Luna mau tidur saja kalau begitu. Selamat tidur, mama!" ucap Luna.

Lucy tersenyum dan menjawab, "Selamat malam juga, sayang."

Luna lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Lucy kembali menekuni kegiatan mengelap mejanya. Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur, Lucy berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Dia berniat untuk membangunkan Natsu, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Namun Lucy segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah tidur Natsu. Lucy terdiam sejenak, lalu berjongkok di depan sofa yang ditiduri Natsu. Dipandanginya wajah Natsu yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa kesayangannya.

_"Seperti malaikat... Apa benar laki-laki ini yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur berantakan?"_ batin Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Natsu.

"Ng..." Natsu mengerang ketika merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Dibukanya matanya dengan perlahan, dan dia langsung mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Lu..cy" gumam Natsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan pelan.

"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu." ucap Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Natsu masih dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Jam setengah sepuluh." jawab Lucy.

"Heh? Sudah hampir larut malam. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Luce." Natsu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, Natsu. Lebih baik kau mencuci mukamu dulu. Bahaya kalau kau menyetir dengan keadaan mengantuk begini." saran Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah toilet. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Natsu pun pulang ke apartemennya.

XXX

Bruk! Natsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Baru dia ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan keras. Dengan malas sekaligus kesal, Natsu mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo?" sahut Natsu dengan malas sambil menutup matanya.

_"Natsu? Ini aku, Lisanna."_ ucap suara di seberang sana.

Natsu langsung membuka matanya dengan sempurna, "Ah, Lisanna rupanya. Ada apa, Lis?" tanya Natsu.

_"Natsu... Apa kau..."_ nada suara Lisanna terdengar bergetar di telinga Natsu.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku apa, Lis?" tanya Natsu.

"..." Lisanna hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Lis?" panggil Natsu.

_"Natsu, apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Bersambung...

AN : Yaaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter ini. Author harap reader sekalian gak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini yang cukup berantakan. Habis author ngetiknya sambil buru-buru sih.. Oh iya, Author baru publish fanfic oneshoot untuk Edo NaLu! Kalo Minna-san berkenan, dibaca ya! ^^

Ya udah author cuma mau minta reviewnya.. Karena dengan review kalian, author jadi semangat bikin fanfic ini ^^ Jaa, matta ne di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	6. Chapter 6 : Jatuh Sakit

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You're Not Her Father! by Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Lucy Heartfilia sangat membenci Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya dan selalu memanggil-manggil nama gadis lain bahkan ketika mereka sedang 'berhubungan'. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjauhi pria itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi sayang... Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali karena seorang anak...

Pair : Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Chapter 6: Jatuh Sakit

**.**

**.**

_"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_ tanya Lisanna dengan suara bergetar.

Natsu sempat tercenggang mendengarnya, namun dia segera menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin melamarmu untuk menjadi istriku." jawabnya.

_"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Lucy? Kenapa kau selalu makan malam di rumahnya tanpa memberitahuku dulu? Natsu, jelaskan semuanya kepadaku!"_ bentak Lisanna. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi sampai-sampai harus mebentak laki-laki yang dia cintainya itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Natsu segera membulatkan matanya.

_"Dari mana dia tahu tentang itu?"_ batinnya panik.

"Lis, soal itu... Aku hanya merasa kalau tidak enak makan sendirian. Lagi pula, aku sangat suka bermain dengan putrinya Lucy. Tolong, jangan salah paham dulu." balas Natsu dengan lembut. Berharap kalau tunangannya itu mempercayai kata-katanya barusan.

_"Benarkah? Hanya itu?"_ tanya Lisanna pelan.

Natsu mengangguk dengan reflek. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh di belakangmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, ingat? Dan juga, sebentar lagi kita akan segera menikah. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan..." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lega.

_"Sou ka. Lalu, apa maksud dari kencanmu dengan Lucy hari ini? Kau menghabiskan seharian penuh bersamanya di taman rekreasi, 'kan?"_ tanya Lisanna dengan nada datar.

Natsu kembali membulatkan matanya. _"Dari mana lagi Lisanna tahu tentang hal itu?!"_

"T-tidak! Itu sama sekali bukan kencan. Ayolah, Lis. Jangan suka cemburuan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak berkencan dengan Lucy. Aku cuma mengajak Lucy dan Luna bermain-main di tempat rekreasi, karena Luna tidak pernah pergi ke tempat itu. Hanya itu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa lagi." jawab Natsu. "Dan lagi, dari mana kau bisa mengetahui hal ini?" tanyanya.

_"Salah satu teman lamaku melihatmu berjalan-jalan bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dan katanya kalian terlihat mesra sekali."_ jawab Lisanna.

Benar juga. Hargeon adalah kota kelahiran Lisanna. Tidak heran kalau gadis itu punya banyak kenalan di sini.

"Sou ka. Kau jangan suka mendengarkan perkataan orang yang belum tentu benar, apa lagi langsung mempercayainya begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Lis. Dan akan terus begitu. Jadi, jangan khawatir." ucap Natsu.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu. Jadi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Natsu menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Percayalah padaku."

_"Ya. Aku percaya padamu. Selamat tidur, Natsu."_ ucap Lisanna.

"Selamat tidur juga, Lis." balas Natsu. Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Natsu memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kenapa hatinya terasa hampa begini setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis kepada Lisanna tadi? Entah kenapa dia seperti memberi harapan palsu kepada tunangannya itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal itu? Bukankah dia memang benar mencintai gadis itu? Dan akan terus mencintainya apapun yang terjadi, lalu apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa dia merasa gelisah seperti ini? Kenapa dia diliputi rasa bersalah begini?

_"Tenang saja. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu untuk menghiburmu. Kapanpun dan di manapun."_

Natsu langsung tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar namun tidak bisa ia ingat tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Dia segera memegang kepalanya sambil menyerngit kesakitan. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah memeluk dirinya tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Natsu. Sayangnya, wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas. Kenapa bagian tidak jelasnya harus di wajahnya?! Dia jadi tidak bisa mengenali wajah wanita itu.

_"Tidak! Berhenti, kumohon!"_

Kali ini bayangan seorang wanita yang tengah meronta-ronta sambil mendorong mundur wajahnya. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan bercak darah dan memo di hotel waktu itu? Apa wanita itu yang membawanya kesana? Dan apakah dia menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan muncul di otak Natsu, dan berbagai asumsi pun mulai bermunculan di pikirannya. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang empuk. Merilekskan pikirannya yang serasa akan meledak kapan saja ketika dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dan pada akhirnya, dia pun terlelap.

XXX

Natsu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang TK Luna. Dibukanya kaca mobil dan matanya segera menelusuri setiap anak yang keluar dari gerbang itu. Hari ini Natsu sengaja pulang cepat untuk menjemput Luna. Karena hari ini adalah hari rabu, jadi Luna tidak ada yang menjemput. Dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luna kalau dia membiarkan gadis kecil itu pulang sendirian.

"Luna!" teriak Natsu ketika matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut bunga sakura berjalan keluar gerbang dengan riang.

Luna segegera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Natsu dan tersenyum lebar. "Om Natsu!" Luna segera berlari menghampiri Natsu.

"Om Natsu kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya Om Natsu sedang kerja?" tanya Luna.

"Kerjaan Om sudah selesai, jadi Om sengaja datang ke sini untuk menjemput Luna." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum simpul. Luna langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, gadis kecil itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk manis di sana.

"Om Natsu, bagaimana kalau kita ke klinik mama dulu? Sudah lama Luna tidak berkunjung kesana." pinta Luna.

"Boleh. Kebetulan Om juga penasaran apa saja yang mama Luna lakukan di tempat kerjanya." ucap Natsu.

"Yey! Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Luna.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, apa nama klinik tempat mama Luna bekerja?" tanya Natsu sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Namanya Klinik Fairy." jawab Luna.

Natsu mengangguk, lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju Klinik yang disebutkan Luna tadi.

XXX

"Tekanan darahmu normal. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Serahkan saja urusan rumah tangga kepada suamimu. Usia kandunganmu sudah hampir sembilan bulan, jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan." nasihat Lucy kepada wanita berambut biru di hadapannya. Saat ini dia sedang memeriksa tensi darah dari teman baiknya yang tengah hamil anak kedua ini.

"Um. Juvia mengerti, bagaimana pun juga ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Juvia. Juvia pasti akan menjaga bayi ini dengan baik." balas wanita berambut biru itu, Juvia Fullbuster.

Lucy mengangguk, baru saja dia ingin membantu Juvia berdiri, tiba-tiba suara seorang anak kecil menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mama! Mama!" teriak Luna sambil berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Luna? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Ara, Luna-chan. Lama tidak bertemu. Makin manis saja." ucap Juvia sambil mengelus rambut pink Luna.

Luna tersenyum manis kearah Juvia, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Lucy.

"Luna kesini sama Om Natsu. Tuh!" Luna menunjuk Natsu yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Lucy segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang di tunjuk Luna.

"Natsu? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di ambang pintu seperti itu? Ayo, masuk!" ajak Lucy.

Natsu tersentak lalu menuruti kata-kata Lucy.

"Ara, Natsu-san! Lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Juvia.

Natsu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Juvia, dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan 'kamu-siapa-ya?'

"Dia Juvia, Natsu! Gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Gray itu!" ucap Lucy seolah-olah mengetahui arti dari tatapan Natsu.

Natsu segera tersentak mendengarnya, dan memandang Juvia dengan syok.

"Ah! Jadi kau Juvia yang itu! Gadis yang sangat menyukai si Ice Brain itu!" Natsu menunjuk Juvia. Ditatapnya Juvia dari atas sampai bawah, dan matanya tiba-tiba berhenti di satu titik. Perut Juvia.

"Kau... Sedang hamil?" tanya Natsu.

Juvia mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Um, dan ini adalah anak yang kedua." jawabnya.

"Apa? Lalu siapa—" ucapan Natsu terinterupsi oleh suara seseorang.

"Yo, Juvia! Sudah selesai belum periksanya?" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam muncul dari ambang pintu. Disamping kakinya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Ah, Gray. Ini baru saja selesai. Apa Alvin sudah berhasil menemukan kalungnya yang terjatuh di jalan?" tanya Juvia.

"Sudah! Ini dia!" jawab anak laki-laki di samping Gray sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berliontin imitasi ke arah Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Alvin-kun!" teriak Luna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Alvin, anak laki-laki Gray dan Juvia itu segera menoleh kearah Luna yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Luna-chan!" Alvin langsung berlari kearah Luna dengan senang.

Sementara itu, Gray tengah mematung menatap seseorang berambut pink di hadapannya. Begitupun dengan Natsu. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu berada di sini, dan yang lebih membuatnya syok, Gray sudah menikah dan akan mempunyai dua anak!

"G-gray..." gumam Natsu.

"Natsu..." gumam Gray.

Lucy dan Juvia memandang dua laki-laki itu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Pasalnya, setiap Natsu dan Gray di pertemukan, mereka pasti akan langsung berkelahi dan saling melempar ejekan, tidak peduli di mana pun tempat dan situasinya. Namun rupanya dugaan mereka salah, nyatanya Natsu dan Gray malah saling merangkul satu sama lain sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?" tanya Gray.

"Baik! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sudah menikah. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Cih, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau 'kan sedang berada di luar negri waktu itu. Jadi susah di hubungi. Dan lagi, kau juga tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan menikah dengan salah satu dari tiga Strauss bersaudara? Kupikir kau sudah lupa pada teman lamamu ini." jawab Gray.

"Ahaha... Maaf, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu." jawab Natsu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini. Oh iya, kau tahu tidak? Blablablablabla..."

Dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol seperti sepasang sahabat baik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Lucy dan Juvia menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak kusangka mereka bisa akur juga." kata Lucy. Juvia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne ne, Luna-chan! Ini, sebenarnya aku membeli kalung ini untuk Luna-chan. Kupikir Luna-chan pasti akan terlihat lucu kalau memakai ini." Alvin memberikan Luna kalung liontin yang sempat terjatuh di jalan tadi.

Luna langsung menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Wuah! Cantiknya! Makasih Alvin-kun!" ucap Luna.

Alvin hanya mengangguk dengan tersipu.

Kemudian Luna menyodorkan kalung itu kepada Lucy. "Ne, Mama! Bantuin Luna pasangin kalung ini, dong!" pintu Luna.

Lucy tersenyum lembut, lalu mengambil kalung perak itu dari tangan mungil Luna. Dibukanya pengait kalung itu, dan dia pasangkan di leher Luna.

"Nah, sudah! Wah, malaikat mama ternyata sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang bidadari cilik rupanya! Imut sekali!" ucap Lucy sambil mentap Luna. Juvia mengangguk dan ikut memuji Luna.

"Benar 'kan kataku, kalau Luna-chan akan semakin manis kalau memakai kalung itu!" kata Alvin dengan bangga.

Sementara Luna hanya tersipu mendengar banyaknya pujian yang menghujani dirinya. Lucy dan Juvia tersenyum kecil, melihat kalau kedua anak mereka tampak cocok. Dan kalau analisis mereka benar, Alvin pasti menyukai Luna sampai-sampai memberi hadiah kalung seperti itu. Ck ck ck, dasar anak-anak. Masih terlalu dini untuk kalian belajar cinta-cintaan seperti ini.

"Dasar Flame-head! Es lemon itu akan jauh lebih enak kalau di beri banyak es batu!" teriak Gray dari pojok sana.

Lucy dan Juvia segera menoleh kearah kedua pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau es lemon banyak es batunya, bagaimana cara meminumnya? Memang es batu bisa di hirup? Bisa-bisa itu tidak bisa disebut es lemon lagi, melainkan sirup es batu!" balas Natsu jengkel.

Lucy dan Juvia menatap mereka dengan heran. Sejak kapan obrolan mereka berubah menjadi membahas tentang es lemon dan es batu ini?

"Apapun itu, akan lebih enak kalau es batunya banyak!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau gelasnya kau penuhi dengan es batu, bagaimana orang bisa meminumnya?!"

"Ngajak berantem?!"

"Ayo! Maju sini kalau berani!"

Bak buk bak buk bak buk!

"Ah, kalian berdua hentikan..." ucap Lucy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Mereka kembali ke kebiasaan mereka yang dulu…" Juvia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Papa, sudahlah hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu." Alvin ikut menimpali.

Namun kedua laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dan makin asyik dengan acara tabok-tabokkan mereka. Seorang wanita berambut pink datang memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Mata merahnya menatap dua orang laki-laki yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit di kliniknya.

"Porlyusica-san? Anda sudah selesai meracik salep untuk luka bakar, ya?" tanya Lucy menatap wanita tua itu dengan heran.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Porlyusica dengan datar. Matanya tidak mau lepas dari pemandangan dua laki-laki yang kemungkinan bisa menghancurkan Kliniknya dengan perkelahian tidak penting mereka.

"Jadi, dia orangnya? Laki-laki berambut merah jambu itu?" tanya Porlyusica sambil menatap Lucy.

Lucy seolah mengerti maksud dokter itu, segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Porlyusica pelan, agar Juvia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Lucy menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya apapun yang terjadi.." jawab Lucy sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Porlyusica menghembuskan nafas dari hidungnya lalu berkata, "Pikirkanlah dulu tindakanmu itu secara masak-masak. Bisa saja hal yang kau anggap benar, ternyata malah menjatuhkanmu ke dalam jurang yang gelap..." ucapnya sambil menatap Lucy.

Lucy hanya diam, tidak mampun menjawab. Porlyusica kembali menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap dua pria brengsek yang harus segera di hentikan sebelum barang-barang di kliniknya hancur akibat ulah mereka berdua.

"KALIAN BERDUA! MANUSIA YANG PALING MEREPOTKAN YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI, BERHENTI BERKELAHI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Porlyusica dengan garang, sehingga membuat Natsu dan Gray jinak dengan seketika. Porlyusica tersenyum puas, lalu membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke Lab.

"Kalau begitu, Juvia. Ayo kita pulang! Kau juga perlu istirahat, 'kan?" ajak Gray sambil menjauh beberapa langkah dari Natsu.

"Ah, iya! Ayo Alvin, kita pulang sekarang." Juvia menggandeng tangan mungil putranya itu. Dan mereka pun pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Lucy, Natsu dan Luna.

"Err... Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada hal lain yang harus ku kerjakan, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Lucy beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sementara Luna sudah bercerita tentang Alvin, putra Gray dengan semangat, padahal Natsu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal yang berhubungan denga rival sejatinya itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Luna tampak sangat antusias menceritakan tentang Alvin, jadi Natsu tidak tega untuk mencueki Luna. Tidak lama setelah itu, Lucy muncul dari ruang kerjanya sambil menenteng tas selempangnya. Dan mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah Lucy.

XXX

"Si Ice Brain itu, kenapa bisa berada di kota ini?" tanya Natsu ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil.

Lucy berhenti mengelus kepala Luna yang berada di pangkuannya dan menoleh kearah Natsu. "Apa tadi Gray tidak memberitahumu tentang itu?" tanya Lucy balik.

Natsu hanya menggeleng. "Kami hanya membicarakan tentang makanan-makanan enak yang ada di London. Dan entah kenapa pembicaraan kami berakhir membahas tentang Es lemon kesukaan Gray." jawab Natsu.

Lucy hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Gray dan Juvia pindah kesini sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, gurunya Ul meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan. Dan saudara angkatnya Lyon memintanya untuk tinggal di Hargeon ini, sesuai yang sudah diwasiatkan oleh guru mereka." jawab Lucy sembari mengelus kepala pink Luna dengan lembut. Mata karamelnya melembut ketika melihat Luna terus memandangi kalung liontin yang diberikan oleh Alvin tadi.

"Sou ka." gumam Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, tidak kusangka setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan Gray, kalian berubah menjadi sangat akrab. Apa lagi waktu melihat reaksi kalian saat bertemu tadi.. Sungguh, mata kalian seperti memancarkan gairah begitu. Aku jadi berpikir, apa jangan-jangan kalian..."

Natsu seolah-olah sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Lucy pun, langsung menginterupsinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luce?! Aku bukan Gay!" teriak Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kesal.

Lucy hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

"Eh? Gay itu apa?" tanya Luna sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Lucy.

"Gay itu adalah... Um.. Ah, Gay itu seperti ketika Om Natsu me—"

"Luce!"

"Gomenasai."

Luna hanya mengedipkan matanya menatap mamanya yang tiba-tiba diam tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya. Mata karamel Luna menyipit ketika menyadari adanya keanehan di wajah mamanya.

"Mama? Kenapa wajah mama memerah?" tanya Luna.

Lucy tersentak mendengarnya, dia segera memegang pipinya.

_"Panas..."_ batinnya ketika kulit tangannya merasakan panas yang mejalar di pipinya.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. "Benar. Kau juga berkeringat. Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Mungkin gara-gara pengaruh matahari sore, wajahku jadi memerah begini. Dan lagi, mobil ini terasa panas." jawab Lucy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, bukannya AC-nya sudah kunyalakan?" tanya Natsu sambil mengecek tempat AC di depan Lucy.

"Ah, begitu kah? Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih merasa gerah. Mungkin pulang nanti aku akan langsung mandi." jawab Lucy tersenyum gugup.

Natsu dan Luna hanya menatap Lucy dengan heran. Tapi, mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus ke jalanan di depan.

XXX

"Yosh! Sudah sampai." ucap Natsu ketika mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi di perkarangan rumah Lucy.

"Mama, kita sudah sampai." ucap Luna sambil menatap Lucy.

Lucy tersentak lalu membuka pintu mobil. Luna turun duluan, agar mamanya bisa keluar dari mobil. Lucy meginjakkan salah satu kakinya di tanah diikuti kaki yang satunya. Ditutupnya pintu mobil dengan lemas. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah dengan banyak keringat yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Mama?" Luna menatap Lucy dengan khawatir. Sementara Natsu baru saja keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

"Mama? Apa mama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luna sambil menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy menatap Luna sambil terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja mama tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk. Mama akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." jawab Lucy sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia hampir sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk di atas tanah. Natsu dan Luna membulatkan mata mereka menyaksikan ha itu. Dengan segera mereka berlari menghampiri Lucy yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lucy! Hey, apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu?!" teriak Natsu sambil mendudukkan tubuh Lucy.

"Mama!" teriak Luna panik.

Natsu segera memegang kening Lucy. Dan bisa dia rasakan panas yang amat menjalar ke telapak tangannya.

_"Dia demam... Pantas saja dia bertingkah aneh tadi.."_ batin Natsu. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Lucy, dan menyuruh Luna untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika sampai di kamar Lucy, segera dia baringkan tubuh wanita itu di tempat tidurnya dan mengompres keningnya.

"38.5 derajat... Dia demam tinggi. Tidak kusangka dia bisa mendadak demam begini..." gumam Natsu sambil menatap termometer di tangannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mama... Bangun, ma..."

Natsu segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah Luna yang tengah menangis sambil memegangi tangan Lucy. Wajah anak itu manampilkan raut ketakutan dan panik. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata karamelnya.

"Luna... Mamamu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya demam. Besok dia pasti sudah baikan.." ucap Natsu menenangkan Luna.

"Tidak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mama jatuh sakit seperti ini. Luna takut mama tidak bangun-bangun seperti waktu itu lagi..." ucap Luna terisak sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu tidak akan bangun seperti waktu itu? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Lucy waktu itu?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Namun sayang, Luna sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya sibuk menangis sambil mengusap air matanya. Natsu menghela nafas. Baiklah, mungkin dia akan menanyakan hal itu lain waktu. Sekarang dia harus menghubungi dokter dulu. Tampaknya dari kata-kata Luna, penyakit Lucy cukup parah. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju telpon rumah Lucy. Diambilnya buku telpon dan dicarinya nomor Porlyusica disana.

XXX

Natsu kembali meletakkan handuk basah di kening Lucy. Ditatapnya wajah Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Ng..." erang Lucy dalam tidurnya. Dia tampak sangat gelisah, dan kadang sesekali meneteskan air mata. Membuat perasaan Natsu menjadi tidak enak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding kamar Lucy. Dan pada saat itu juga dia langsung menggertakkan giginya.

_"Kemana dokter itu? Dia bilang akan segera kesini 10 menit lagi, tapi sudah 2 jam lebih aku menunggu dan dia belum datang juga!"_ maki Natsu dalam hati. Dia mengutuk keterlambatan Porlyusica.

Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah Luna yang sudah tertidur dengan pipi yang terdapat bekas aliran air mata yang sudah mengering. Tampaknya anak itu terlalu banyak menangis hingga membuatnya kelelahan. Natsu kembali menatap Lucy. Dielusnya rambut pirang Lucy dengan pelan.

_"Rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini..."_ batinnya.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat ketika masa SMA-nya dulu. Waktu itu dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, dan Lucy segera menggotongnya ke UKS. Dan waktu itu, samar-samar dia merasakan seseorang tengah mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Lucy tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Natsu tersenyum lembut mengingatnya. Sulit memang mengakui ini, tapi dulu dia cenderung lebih dekat dengan Lucy. Karena entah kenapa dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 SMA, dia selalu sekelas dengan Lucy. Bahkan waktu kelas 1 dan kelas 3, dia selalu duduk di samping Lucy. Dan entah kenapa juga, dia dan Lisanna tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk sekelas. Mereka selalu saja berbeda kelas. Jadi, sewaktu SMA, dia lebih dekat dengan Lucy. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menyukai Lisanna. Dan bahkan selalu bercerita kepada Lucy tentang gadis yang disukainya itu. Tidak jarang juga dia meminta saran agar Lisanna tidak berpaling kepadanya karena takut Lisanna akan diambil oleh pria lain di kelasnya. Yah, karena mereka berbeda kelas, dia jadi tidak bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Lamunan Natsu langsung terbuyar ketika merasa kepalanya terdorong kesamping akibat tangan seseorang.

"Lucy! Hime-ku! Oh tuhan, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?!" jerik Loki histeris sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Natsu mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat kejedot lemari kecil di sampingnya. Lalu dia segera menatap Loki dengan aura kemarahan. Dicengkramnya kerah pemuda berambut orange yang entah kenapa bisa berada disini.

"Kau! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kepalaku, hah?!" ujar Natsu sewot sambil menunjukkan benjolnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kepala pink-mu itu masih sama bentuknya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, ada setumpuk es krim yang tertempel disana." balas Loki tersenyum menantang.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan sampai suara jelekmu itu membangunkan 2 bidadari yang sedang tertidur disini." ucap Loki sambil melepaskan cengkraman Natsu.

Natsu baru saja ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun dia segera mengurungkannya ketika mendengar gumaman Lucy.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpaling padaku? ... Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku... Aku sangat membencimu..."

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan alis terangkat. Apa maksud gumaman Lucy tadi?

"Lucy pasti sedang memimpikan pria brengsek yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya."

Natsu segera menoleh kearah Loki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Loki menatapnya dengan dingin. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena sudah berjanji pada Lucy. Tapi, intinya Lucy sangat membenci laki-laki yang sedang dia impikan itu. Laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi dan cita-citanya. Dan alasan dia jatuh sakit seperti ini juga karena laki-laki itu," jelas Loki sambil mengusap puncak kepala Lucy.

Natsu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Gara-gara selalu memikirkan pria itu, ditambah lagi Lucy yang selalu bekerja tanpa henti... Membuatnya jatuh sakit seperti ini." lanjutnya. Diambilnya handuk kecil diatas kening Lucy, dan dicelupkannya handuk itu ke dalam baskom yang diisi air dingin. Dan ditempelkannya lagi di kening Lucy.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia jatuh sakit seperti ini. Waktu itu dia tidak sadarkan diri, dan tidak bangun selama 6 hari... Porlyusica-san bilang, kalau Lucy hampir terkena gejala sakit Tifus karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Dan selama itu, Luna terus menangis dan terus berada di samping Lucy." ucap Loki.

Tenggorokkan Natsu terasa tercekat mendengar cerita Loki. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan Lucy seberat ini. Dia membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Siapa?"

Loki menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Siapa pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Lucy?" tanyanya pelan.

Loki memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." jawabnya.

Grep.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia?! Laki-laki itu sudah membuat Lucy menjdi seperti ini! Aku tidak bisa diam saja!" teriaknya di depan wajah Loki. Dicengkramnya kerah Loki sekuat mungkin.

Loki menatap Natsu dengan datar. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul wajah pria berambut pink di depannya dan meneriakkan kebenarannya. Namun segera dia kubur niatnya itu dalam-dalam. Dia sudah berjanji pada Lucy. Dia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu kembali terluka.

Loki melepaskan cengkraman Natsu dengan paksa. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Apa kau tidak dengar?! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Lucy, dan aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku meskipun kau harus membunuhku sekalipun!" seru Loki. Ditekannya amarah yang sudah meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku sedikit saja tentang pria itu. Apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu terhadap Lucy?" pinta Natsu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa." jawab Loki sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Natsu ikut berdiri dan menatap Loki dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kumohon. Beri tahu aku." pinta Natsu.

Loki menatapnya cukup lama. Mempertimbangkan permintaan Natsu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lucy yang masih terlelap.

_"Maaf, Lucy. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya sedikit saja."_ batin Loki. Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Natsu.

"Laki-laki itu... Dia memperkosa Lucy." jawab Loki datar namun matanya menatap Natsu dengan serius.

Natsu segera membulatkan matanya. "A-apa?" dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Laki-laki itu—dia apa?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi. Karena kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi." jawab Loki dengan dingin.

Natsu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemarahan segera menyelimutinya.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya pria itu!" geram Natsu.

Loki hanya menatap Natsu tanpa ekspresi. Ingin sekali dia membunuh pria di depannya sekarang juga. Tidak, dia sudah sangat ingin membunuhnya ketika Lucy bercerita kalau Natsu sekarang tinggal di kota Hargeon ini. Tapi, dia langsung menahan niat tersembunyinya itu demi Lucy.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pemotretan di Agensi. Oh iya, ini." ucap Loki sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang berlogo Klinik Fairy.

Natsu menerima bingkisan obat itu.

"Apa dokter tua itu yang menitipkan ini padamu? Tapi kenapa bisa kau yang mengantarkannya kesini?" tanya Natsu.

"Tadi, aku pergi ke Klinik Porlyusica-san untuk memeriksa kesehatan mataku. Dan rupanya Porlyusica-san sedang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk proses melahirkan seorang wanita yang sudah terbaring lemas disana. Jadi, dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan obat ini kepadamu." jawab Loki.

Natsu hanya ber-oh panjang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaga Lucy baik-baik. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri." ujar Loki.

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Dan Loki pun membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari pintu kamar Lucy. Natsu bisa melihat, mobil Loki yang perlahan menjauh dari perkarangan rumah Lucy. Tiba-tiba Natsu tersentak mengingat sesuatu.

"_Ah, sial! Aku lupa bertanya kenapa dia bisa masuk kesini, padahal pintunya 'kan dikunci!"_ rutuk Natsu dalam hati. Namun dia segera mengesampingkan pertanyaan tidak penting itu, dan kembali memikirkan tentang kata-kata Loki tadi.

_"Siapa pria yang dimaksdu Loki? Kenapa Lucy harus merahasiakannya? Kenapa Loki tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku?"_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benak Natsu. Ingin sekali dia bertanya kepada Lucy tentang semua itu. Tapi, hatinya terasa bimbang. Dia takut, kalau wanita itu akan tersinggung dan terluka lagi seperti apa yang dikatakan Loki tadi. Natsu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lucy lagi. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Lucy yang terasa dingin.

_"Lucy.."_ batinnya menatap wajah Lucy lekat-lekat.

XXX

"Hujan..." gumam Lisanna sambil melihat hujan yang membasahi jalanan dari kaca di samping meja kerjanya.

_"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Natsu saat ini ya?"_ batinnya menerawang. Gadis berambut silver itu menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangannya sembari tangan yang satunya tengah asyik mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas kosong.

"Lisanna-san!"

Lisanna tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah nyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Ah, Sting-kun. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Lisanna dengan ramah.

Sting semakin melebarkan senyumannya lalu menyodorkan sebuah Hamburger kepada Lisanna. "Ini. Tanda ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah membantu pekerjaanku kemarin." ucap Sting.

Lisanna tersenyum simpul, lalu menerima Burger dari Sting.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu repot-repot sampai-sampai harus membelikanku Hamburger segala." kata Lisanna.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Tanpa bantuan Lisanna-san, pekerjaanku kemarin pasti berantakan tadi." ucap Sting.

"Iya iya, deh. Kamu menang." ucap Lisanna.

Sting tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Lisanna. "Oh iya, Lisanna-san. Aku sudah mendapatkan lagu dari Band yang Lisanna-san sukai lho! Mau dengar?" tanya Sting sambil menunjukkan MP3-nya.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku mau dengar!" jawab Lisanna antusias.

Sting tersenyum lalu memberikan MP3 itu pada Lisanna. Lisanna menerimanya lalu memakai earphone MP3 itu di telinganya. Alunan musik yang asing namun begitu khas langsung mengalun dengan lembut di telinganya.

"Wah, bukankah ini album terbaru mereka? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Ini kan baru di rilis beberapa minggu lalu!" ucap Lisanna menatap Sting sambil tersenyum. Sting tekekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Salah satu teman dekatku bekerja di studio yang menjadi tempat perekaman album tebaru band yang Lisanna-san sukai. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk mengirimkan hasil rekaman itu padaku." jawab Sting.

Lisanna hanya mengangguk dan bertanya apakah dia boleh meminta lagu itu yang langsung disetujui oleh Sting. Dan mereka pun mendengarkan lagu itu bersama-sama dan tidak sadar kalau mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Bersambung...

AN : Hmm... Sebenernya belum waktunya bersambung sih.. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tangan udah capek, dan inspirasi bilang buat udahin dulu chapter 6 sampai sini aja... Seharusnya sesudah ini ada momen NaLunya sih.. Tapi karena berhubung saya ingin membuat reader makin penasaran sekaligus geregetan, jadi saya akhiri saja di sini buat chap 6! Maaf ya sempat lama Update... Soalnya tugas sekolah entah kenapa selalu numpuk kalo mau deket-deket hari minggu... Jadi gak bisa nyantai barang sedikit T.T

Oke, saya mau balas review dulu...

chirs : Ah, maaf udah bikin kamu penasaran abis... Semoga chap ini juga gak bikin kamu makin penasaran dari yang sebelumnya XD Makasih dah nungguin kelanjutan dari fanfic ini!

santika widya : Dah lanjut! Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan... ^_^

Nnatsuki : Haha, jangan geregetan gitu dong, Nana-chan... Bisa-bisa Lisanna-nya bener-bener ketendang keluar dunia XD Oh iya, soal review Nana-chan di chap 4 tempo hari, tenang aja! Ada kok sebuah alasan Natsu bisa suka sama Lucy tanpa dia sadari... Dan itu akan di perjelas di chap depan-depannya (?) Ini dah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

Guest : Udah di next! Makasih udah baca!

LHeartfilia : Tentu ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia.. Kalo gak, aku bakal ngeroyokin yang bikin ni cerita *nah, bukannya itu aku sendiri?*

Hanara VgRyuu : Haha... Gak boleh gitu, 'kan kasihan Lisanna-nya... Ini dah lanjut! XD

Mushi kara-chan : Sudah dilanjutkan! Makasih udah baca! XD

janeolivia750 : Ceritanya udah di next! Makasih udah terus baca fanfic ini! XD

Himiki-chan : Ini dah lanjut! Makasih dah baca!

Choi Heera Scarlet : Hai juga! Aku juga sedih sekaligus prihatin sama ketidakpekaan Natsu... Padahal udah banyak petunjuk yang dia dapet, tapi gara-gara otaknya itu lemot mikir, ya beginilah jadinya... Lisanna ada kok kakaknya. Tapi peran mereka masih belum diperlukan... Kira-kira mereka bakal muncul menjelang chap akhir, nunggu suasananya mulai memanas gitu XD

eileen : Natsu emang lemot mengetahui kebenarannya... Padahal udah banyak petunjuk yang mengarah ke kebenarannya... Tapi emang dasar blo'on, yah jadi gitu deh... Err, kurasa wajar kalo humornya dikit, ini kan bukan fanfic bergenre humor... Itu cuma selingan yang saya buat untuk membuat fanfic ini tambah menarik Romance bakal terlihat di chap depan.. Semuanya butuh tahap, hehe.. Ini dah update, makasih dah baca!

Reka Amelia : Wah, kalo Lisanna terus disiksa kan kasihan... dia 'kan gak salah apa-apa.. Yang seharusnya disiksa itu kan si bajingan Dragneel.. XD

Lessy : Makasih udah baca fanfic ini! Luna bakal terus jadi penghubung antara Natsu dan Lucy

Direlveladita : Natsunya belum mengetahui kebenarannya karena kadar otaknya itu kan agak lemot... Jadi, dimaklumi ya XD

hina-chan : Ini udah di next, makasih udah review!

Azumi Nafis : Aku senang kamu suka fanfic ini.. Kalo soal pertunangan mereka... Silahkan terus penasaran dan tebak bakal jadi gimana... XD Oho! Tentu saja fanfic ini bakalan lanjut!

Oke, segitu aja... Makasih atas review dan dukungannya! Nanti review lagi ya kalo sempat! Saya undur diri dulu...

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
